Blood in, Blood out
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: A 2000 set gangwar using three kingdoms characters. Zhang He and Liao are tired of their lot with Cao Cao until something comes along to change everything... with Wei Yan, Gan Ning, Jiang Wei, Lu Xun some Yaoi Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Ok, this is something totally new. Set in 2000, this is about the three kingdoms as gangs in an empires style story. This is my first alternate reality so bear with it please!

* * *

Cao Cao was starting to regret his decision. The cops had been all over the north end of town ever since Xun Yu's suicide. It's a shame, Yu was an excellent man, but somehow he believed he had lost his bosses favour and took a massive overdose. When his body was found several days later there were so many needle marks in his veins it was impossible to tell which one had ended his life. Never the less, this regrettable incident had left Cao minus one good man.

The Sun clan in the east had married off one of their daughters to a Lu, the cowering boy Xun, nothing of a threat but his father was a hard Cop, and with the force on Sun's side Cao could not touch them for the moment. But this wasn't the only problem Cao was facing. Sometimes he wondered if his men were as paranoid as Zhou Yu! Ma Zun, the boss of one of the brothels in the west had burned it down, another one of Cao's businesses crushed. All because of a certain rent boy called Jiang Wei. Zun had been certain that the boy was a spy from the south, so locked him in and torched the building. The life was no big loss, the boy hadn't been pleasing the clients recently anyway.

Cao's misery seemed endless, leaving all the recent activity up to his son Pi. He was a merciless boy, just like father had taught him. The gang wasn't going to suffer under Pi's supervision. One day, when Cao's situation seemed bleak, a strange man appeared in the local park, beat up two of Cao's men and requested a job. He said his name was Sima Yi, and as well as being an excellent fighter, he was smart. Smart as Xun Yu used to be. So, despite his odd manner, he was accepted, and quickly became a valued member of the Gang.

One Zhang He was not overly pleased with having a new boss.

* * *

Zhang He tapped gently on the heavy iron door, awaiting the usual grunt of the doorman. There was a rough cut hole in the door at about eye level, covered over by a scrap of metal. It slid back as an accusing pair of eyes looked Zhang He up and down.

"We don't want any." the doorman grunted, about to slide the hole shut, when Zhang He laughed, pulling down the collar of his shirt. There was a huge tattoo of a red phoenix sprawling across his left shoulder.

The eyes stared for a moment, then laughed, the hole shut and the door opened.

"Sorry about that Zhang He, you know the rules!" The man chuckled, knocking a curled fist into Zhang He's in a playful gesture.

"I know, its ok, Cao likes to keep this place safe." He smiled, talking his leave of the doorman and heading up the stairs.

Zhang He had started his career in a way he had never expected. He grew up in the country, working on the farms for as long as he could remember, but when the money dried up his parents moved to the big city to get Jobs, Zhang He, naturally, fell in with the wrong crowds.

Yuan Shao took him in, taught him to be ruthless, but it became apparent soon that Shao's following was doomed. So, he hopped train, along with his best friend Gao Lan and took shelter with Cao Cao. As proof of his loyalty, he returned once more to Shao's home, and put a bullet between his eyes.

Cao was more than happy to accept him after that.

Cao's office was always loud, it was above a nightclub, one that Cao owned of course. He owned every nightclub strip club and brothel in the area, in fact, the north was famous for them. Not many people knew they were all owned by the same man but of course Cao's primary concern was the money, he didn't care how many there were as long as he was still making profit.

Zhang he hesitated by the door, The stern eyes of the two Xiahous, Yuan and Dun staring down at him. He cocked his head, smiling, Which rose a happy chuckle from Yuan, but a sneer from his brother.

Xiahou Dun hated Zhang He. He was one of Cao's bodyguards, and his cousin. Dun had lost his eye when a stray bullet struck him in a shoot out with Cao Xing, one of Lu Bu's cronies. But Zhang He was never truly accepted By Dun, even after 'the incident'.

Zhang He always cursed the day, it was his first big fight with the Westerners, Liu Bei too cowardly to show his face, sent his pet and personal plaything, Zhao Yun to fight for him. Needless to say, the fight had been brutal and ended in the death of two men, Liu Pi of the west, and Gao Lan. Zhang He had for years been refining his plan for revenge, how to Crush that Zhao Yun so completely, that not even his master/lover would recognise him, but sadly, such an opportunity had not yet presented itself. But he was patient, and with his 'brother' Zhang Liao at his side, they would soon put a stop to the Westerners. It wasn't the life he had expected for himself as a child, but here he was respected.

* * *

It was seven Am, cold. The sky was still dark above the ever fading glare of the streetlamps. It was going to be a cloudy day, maybe rain. Liao sighed, pressing back against the wall and looking up at the angular corners of the houses. He knew every house, every turn, every brick in these Northern streets. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling put a cigarette and a lighter. He sparked it up, but didn't drag, just let it burn down to cinders on it's own.

Zhang Liao had sworn brotherhood with Zhang He a few years ago, after the death of his best friend. Liao was more compassionate then he let on. He had gained somewhat of a reputation of being a hardcore fighter, because of his stint at Lu Bu's side. Needless to say he was feared by many people. He was gruff looking, his years in the street taking their toll. He would never admit it, but he had quit smoking. He never saw anything good in it anyway.

He didn't remember his parents much, he never got to see them after they moved out to the suburbs, leaving him on his own. Not that it was a burden, they had never seemed to be the caring family he so needed anyway. His boss Cao was a better father than his own.

"Hanging out on street corners Liao, do you want to look like a hooker?" Zhang He's playful voice resonated in the darkness. Liao sighed.

"No, I was just thinking. You see Cao Cao?" Liao sighed shifting his feet so more of his back was supported by the cold stone wall.

"Yeah, its all good. What were you thinking about this time?" Zhang He sighed, his voice turning to a worried tone as he came into view and stood beside his 'brother'.

"Don't you think this is all just a little futile?" Liao mumbled, looking over at his friend.

"Futile?" He questioned, bending down to move the lock knife in his boot into a more comfortable position. "What do you mean futile?"

"Does it really matter who controls the city ultimately? Its all going to end in blood." Liao sighed.  
"Now, don't let Cao catch you talking like that! You are one of our best men, we need you!" Zhang He smiled, straightening up and giving his friend an affectionate nudge with his arm.

Liao nodded, "I know I can't leave here, I have no where else to go, but I just….. You know sometimes I'd like to live a normal life. It doesn't really matter to me who wins." Liao mumbled.

"You wouldn't say that if you were in Cao's position." He murmured.  
Liao grumbled quietly. "I guess you are right."

It was no way to raise a son. He didn't want his boy thinking that Gang war was a good thing. Truth was, he would much rather be living a normal life, perhaps an office worker or salesman, anything to get him out of here. But fate had dealt his cards and he would not fold yet.

He had a good post though, Cao treated him well, his share of money, women… not that he would ever take them, he was content with his wife and no other woman could replace her. Never the less he maintained his content façade, sure that soon something would come along to liberate him. And sooner than he would think…

* * *

Liu Bei polished his Harley compulsively. It was as if he had actually paid money for it. He wiped his brow, leaving a trail of greasy polish on his forehead.

"Isn't she beautiful Yan?" He purred.  
Wei Yan shrugged. "Why…. You… clean it? It … just get… dirty again." He grumbled.  
Liu Bei laughed deeply, slapping his side. "Oh Yan, sometimes you crack me up!"

Yan refrained from saying he wasn't kidding, Liu Bei always seemed to see the funny side of any situation. Everything was a joke to him. In a normal man this would have been a redeeming feature, but not in the boss of one of the three largest gangs in the city. Yan always worried that someday Liu Bei's joking attitude would get him killed.

Wei Yan was never given a fair lot. He had moved to work with Liu Bei, and several times nearly shot up by Bei's brains, Zhuge Liang. Liang was crazy and no one else could see it. He guessed only people on his bad side could see it, and Yan seemed to be the only one in that position. At least Liang's attention was distracted for a while. He had a new toy.

Liang Pushed Yan aside in the same contemptuous manner he did every time. There were plenty of other places to walk, Yan was the only other person here. It was just Liang's way of letting Yan know exactly how much he was valued. It wasn't a lot.

Jiang Wei clung to Zhuge Liang's side like a limpet, jumping at every little noise and movement. Liang smiled darkly, curling an arm around the boy's flank and pulling him close.

"Its alright Jiang Wei." Liang purred in that same monotone voice he used for every emotion. Liang had an ability not to show what he was feeling or thinking, which usually worked to his advantage.

It was a few days ago.. Maybe a week that Liang had bought home a young boy from the north. He was abandoned to die when one of Cao's brothels burned down. He was so shaken up and frightened, that everyone thought him mute for the first few days. Until he actually spoke, the only thing they knew about him was he was a whore from Cao's territory. He bore a tattoo on the side of his neck of a blue phoenix, Cao liked to mark his whores. Liang had taken him under his wing. Shame. Soon enough the boy would discover that Liang's benevolence was only a façade. In a few days he would just become another play thing. Liang liked them young.

"Liu Bei, Xing diner has not been paying it's protection money, I advise we send some men there to shake them up." Liang said in his flat voice, allowing his grip on Wei to loosen. The boy broke away for a second, not straying for from Liang. When his gaze met that of Wei Yan, who was standing behind him, he inadvertently made a double take and stared. It wasn't the same stare that every normal person gave him, not the 'he looks tough' or, 'why is that man wearing a mask' stare….

Of course Yan had noticed it, who wouldn't? That same entranced look that the new boy, Wei had given him, It wasn't the first time. Every time he had seen the boy, same reaction, but he ignored him for now. He could see that the boy liked him, perhaps even loved him, he had been used so many times perhaps his tastes lay in odd places. But he would continue to refuse Wei's advances, try to scare him away. If Liang Found out his pet was interested in someone else, Yan knew that the poor boy would probably wind up dead.

Yan curled his lip so his teeth bared and growled lowly at Wei, making the boy jump and skitter back to Liang's side, like a little cockroach.

"We should get Huang Zhong on it." Liu Bei smiled, caressing his bike.

"Indeed, I will find him." Liang said, bowing slightly as he turned to walk away from Bei, pressing his pet close to his side and shooting Yan a glare. If looks could kill…

Yan was sick of his deal. He loved working for Bei, but Liang was making it increasingly hard to stay loyal. He would be content to pop a cap in Liang's face and end it, but he knew he would be killed. He wouldn't be able to help anyone then.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"We got the DVD players!" A man grinned happily, pulling a white cardboard box from the back of the van and flicking the protective polystyrene balls from the glittering silver surface of their acquisition.

Ning grinned widely so his teeth were visible, "Sweet… we can get thirty a piece! Did you get the remotes too?" Ning laughed.  
The man sniggered, "damn straight, got the lot! They'll never know!"

"Perfect," Ning laughed, resting back on his chair so that two legs suspended in the chair. He laughed now, remembering how he had always been told in school not to rock on his chair. It didn't seem to matter so much anymore. His smile slowly faded, staring off into nothing. He sighed a little.

There was no excuse for it, Gan Ning was just getting bored. It wasn't as if fencing stolen goods was a bad lot, he got a lot of money out of it. But he began to see the pitfalls of his lifestyle. His boss's coke donkey, Zhou Yu was finally starting to lose his mind. He had always been paranoid, came from excessive use of cannabis in his teens, but he would flip out at the slightest thing. These days he wasn't permitted a weapon unless they were in enemy streets. Sun Ce feared that he might friendly fire and kill someone important. By someone important of course, he meant the Lu boy.

"Sweet, what do you think? Thirty a piece, at least!" Zhou Yu's jumpy voice brought Ning out of his daydream.

"What's it to you?" Ning grumbled, screwing up his brow.

"I want my cut!" Yu twitched.

"I haven't sold them yet!" Ning growled.  
"I want my cut now!" Yu growled, slamming his fist into the side of the van so a resonating metallic drone lingered in the air.

Ning's brow rose, a confident smirk crossing his face as he settled back again. "You wouldn't want that money for a 'buzz' now, would you?" Ning teased.

"DON'T mess around with me!" Zhou Yu spat lunging towards Ning threateningly and pulling back in the same step. He was so out he probably didn't even realise that he'd done it.

"Can't do it. Ce's orders. He said you weren't allowed on the hard stuff till he figured out how to fix you!" Ning laughed, watching Yu squirm.

"Fine! I'll just get it from someone else, then you'll be sorry!" Yu twitched, turning his back on Ning childishly.

Ning laughed, No one, not even Zhou Yu was getting a slice of this pie! DVD players were big business and with Lu Yu turning a blind eye to his trading, he had huge profits in store.

If Zhou Yu didn't screw it up.

Zhou Yu had many times attempted to harm Xun, seems that in Yu's permanently altered state of mind he saw the boy as some kind of devil. Which was a dangerous business, if Lu Yu's precious son was to come to any harm, not only would they lose police protection, but the cops would probably be all over their hide, which meant bye bye east side, hello jail.

He packed the last player up and into the Van, there was a market tomorrow. As long as he didn't make himself too conspicuous he would shift half of them, maybe more. He just needed to be patient. After Cao's men had toasted one of his ventures before, he always went to the edge of town to trade, not too close to Sun Ce.

It wasn't that Ce wasn't a good boss, he had been in the business for years and he knew the score, Ning just needed something different. He wasn't really safe here himself. That hyped up bitch Ling Tong always on his back, ok he killed his father. So? People die. The sooner Ling Tong learned that the better, but Ning didn't want to teach him by knifing him.

* * *

Zhang He sighed, resting back on his heels a little as dragged his purple scarf from around his neck up over his nose. This was the part of the job he hated. Cao had always left this part of the job up to him. He regretted ever working for Yuan Shao…

He stroked the barrel of his 9mm gently, checking it was loaded and ready to go, heaved a deep sigh, and the ran out into the street, his feet drumming against the damp pavement like thunder. He was up ahead, walking with his wife… Zhang he shivered, running at full tilt.

He is the enemy….  
As the man of the west turned to see the commotion the barrel of the gun was rammed in his face, and blew his brains out of the back of his head.

Amidst the screams of terror from his wife, Zhang He just kept running, his heart leaping in his chest. It was getting harder and harder to tell himself that these men were his enemy….

Eventually, he came to the club and hammered on the door. The doorman grunted and opened, not stopping this time to check. Zhang He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

He pushed by, acknowledging the man only by heavy breaths as he passed, trotting up the stairs.

He came to the two doorman, Xiahou Dun's single eye glowing malevolently at him. Yuan's gaze was sympathetic, his mouth a grim flat line as he pushed open the door to Cao's office.

Cao's dark eyes instantly darted up to survey the bloodstained man that stood before him. He flung the gun on the table, saying nothing.

"So its done?" Cao laughed in his dark tone.

"Yes… you never told me his wife would be there…" He sighed.  
Cao Laughed. "We run a business here He, sacrifices have to be made."

Cao would just say that… he hadn't just spilt a man's blood… he couldn't still hear his wife screaming and feel the warm blood that splattered on his hands cooling and hardening.

"Indeed…. Sacrifices…" He muttered, looking away.

Cao rose a brow, smirking, in his position he was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the table. With his foot he pushed a small box towards Zhang He. "I hope this will serve as payment."

He leant forward, taking the box and opening it. Unmarked notes, non sequential, he didn't count how much. "Yes sir that will do." He sighed, rolling the money into a wedge and putting it in his pocket.

"Then you may go, find white dragon, I need to see him." Cao said, swishing his arm round and motioning He towards the door.

Yes….payment…. Nothing could ever replace a man's life.

Liao was taking a shower when Zhang He came home. Liao hadn't noticed He was there until he lingered at the door, smiling. "Liao, I need the shower, hurry up!"

Liao jumped a little, not really expecting to see He, but he would quickly comply, he knew Cao had sent him on a job and it was best not to ask any questions.

He stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist.

"All yours." Liao smiled, turning to walk away. Zhang He watched him walk until he could see his back, the great white dragon tattoo spreading all the way from the base of his spine to the top of his shoulders. It was something left behind from his days with Lu Bu, but Cao never wanted it removed, although the phoenix was his symbol he had said that he always thought of Liao as somewhat of a dragon.

Zhang He shook off. "Cao Cao wants to see you." He said, taking off his shirt and making sure the water was warm.

Liao stopped walking. "Is it important?" He asked.

"He asked for white dragon." He said.

"Then it is important… ok I'll go see what he wants." Liao mumbled, grasping at his casually discarded pile of clothes with his damp hand.

He went into his room and dressed quickly, wondering what was so important that Cao had referred to him by his codename…

Liao passed by the doorman, he had already had orders to let Liao in without the usual formalities. He went straight up, standing in front of the Two Xiahous. Xiahou Dun smiled and gave a little nod. Dun liked Liao. Liao wasn't too fond of Dun though, any enemy of his 'brother's' was an enemy of his.

He opened the door and walked inside, seeing Cao suddenly become alert and sit up.

"Zhang Liao! Please, come, sit with me." Cao said, waving towards a chair on the other side of his desk.

Liao sat down quietly, not questioning. He knew that he did not need to talk, as soon enough Cao would state his intention.

"Probably wondering why you are here?" Cao smiled, "Well Liao, you are the only man for the job." he grinned, leaning forward and closing the gap between them, as if what he was about to say was a secret.

"I don't think I understand." Liao said, keeping his gaze fixed on Cao.

Cao laughed deeply, "We can do nothing to the East because of Lu Yu's protection, so we are going to ignore them for now and focus on something far more important." Cao grinned, moving closer "Let me be blunt, we are going to make a hit on the West, and I want you to lead it with my son."

"A big hit on the West! When?" Liao said, moving forward.

"In a few days Liu Bei is sending his little dog Zhao Yun and some of his better men to take down an armoured transport taking money to the bank in XiLiang street," Cao pushed aside some of the cluttered piles of papers on the table. "My inside tells me that they will hit the truck here." he said pointing to the map. "As soon as they get it back to their holding point at ChengDu street, we'll hit them!" Cao smirked.  
Liao was a little surprised. "That… that plan is… genius! Wherever did you get the idea?" Liao said.

"Isn't it wonderful? The new guy Sima Yi suggested it to me… he's a keeper!" Cao laughed.

Liao checked his elation for a moment. Of course it would be one of Sima Yi's plans. The man was smart. Perhaps too smart…

* * *

Wei Yan was blanking out another one of Zhuge Liang's lectures, singing the 'Mentos' theme song in his head. Zhuge always singled him out, 'Wei Yan, you are too rash,' 'Wei Yan that's not how you hold a Glock' he didn't even know what this one was about.

"…Wei Yan, are you listening to me?" Zhuge Liang grumbled.

Yan shook his head, "…Yes." He grumbled, turning his attention away. He noticed that Jiang Wei was skittering over like a rat, nursing something in his hands as if it was the only thing he had ever held. Wei Yan kept watching as the boy came close, wondering why Liang had let him out of his sight.  
"Yan! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Liang growled, turning and noticing that his little pet had returned. He smiled softly, "Jiang Wei! Where have you been?" He said.

Jiang Wei said nothing, his gaze darting back and fourth from Yan to Liang, clutching tightly whatever he held in his shivering hands. Liang rose a brow. "Jiang Wei, what have you got there?" he said, walking over.  
Wei stopped dead, clutching his hands close to his chest. Liang walked close and took hold of the boy's wrist, curling his hand open.

Wei Yan struggled to see what the boy held, and was curious when he saw. It was full of money, crumpled notes.

Liang tilted his head a little, "Jiang Wei, where did you get this money?"

Wei's eyes widened, shaking his head and turning away.

Liang grumbled, "You aren't in trouble… just tell me where you got it from?" Liang asked.

Wei shivered, not saying a word, then turned, and started walking back the way he had come, looking over at Liang as if motioning him to follow. Liang did follow, and soon after Yan. He just had to see what was gong on.

Soon they were out on the streets, the place dead apart from a few cars. Jiang Wei stopped, pointing to a man emerging from an alleyway across the road. Liang's brow furrowed. He knew him.

"Ma Su!" Liang called, drawing the attention of the man.

Ma Su crossed over the road. "What is it?" he grumbled, looking over at Wei Yan standing behind him.

Liang pulled Wei to his side, taking the money out of his hands and waving it in the air. "Why did you give him money" Liang growled, a tint of anger in his voice.

"None of your business." Su grumbled, turning away but Liang stepped forward, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

Wei Yan suddenly realised what was going on.

Liang's eyes burned, turning back to Jiang Wei, "Jiang Wei, what did he do?" Liang half-growled.

"I… I did a job for him." Wei shivered. It was the first time Yan had heard him speak.

Zhuge twitched, his brow furrowing. He pushed Jiang Wei back, grasping Ma Su by his shirt and pulling out a knife. "Anything to say?" Lang snapped.  
Ma Su crinkled his nose, "For future reference, the kid swallows!" Su spat.

Zhuge Liang growled, throwing Su back into the wall, running the knife along Su's skin so he bled into his shirt. "So, you like to touch things that don't belong to you? Then I'll make sure you NEVER touch anything again." Liang shouted.

Yan grimaced, turning away and starting to walk, he didn't want to see this, but something made him stop, turning back to see those big watery eyes of Wei staring at him, filling with tears. Yan was going to regret this. He walked back, taking Wei's hand and pulling him along, he knew Zhuge wasn't going to Show Su ANY mercy, and he didn't want the boy to have to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ning grinned, counting his cash. He had shifted 53 units, 29.99 a piece, and was, needless to say happy. He still had most of the van full and plenty of clients.

He was headed to Golden Sun restaurant. Ce owned the place, another one of his fronts. He pushed the van door closed with his hip, still counting the money. He didn't check if it was locked, NO ONE had the _Chutzpah_ to steal from Gan Ning!

Ning pushed the door open, tucking the notes back into his pocket as some of the patrons turned to look at him. He sneered a little, walking up the counter, where a slightly drained looking woman was serving.

"May I take your order sir." She sighed, pressing her glasses further up her nose fingering through a magazine on the lower counter just out of view.

Ning smirked, leaning over the counter slightly. "I'd like 6 45's." He muttered.

The woman looked up, her glasses slipping slightly down her nose. "What kind of 45?" She asked.

"S.A.A, naturally." Ning grinned.

She smirked slightly, walking over to the side and opening the swing gate at the side of the counter, "Best ask the manager about that." She said, motioning him in quickly so no one got suspicious.

He went out the back quickly, to the door labelled, 'staff only'. He always thought the system was stupid, but it stopped anyone waltzing in. When he came to the door of Ce's room, he stopped for a second, there was talking. Someone else was in there.

He could make out Ce's laughing tone, he was talking to a friend. Then that erratic jumpy voice, that unmistakable tone like a fighting cat. It was Zhou Yu.

He listened carefully, Zhou Yu was shouting, as usual.

"…Get him off my back man!" Yu shrieked.  
Ce laughed, "Calm down, you've been hitting the good stuff again haven't ya?"

"Shut up! He's gonna get me if I don't get him first!" Yu snapped.

"He's not going to get you, you are so paranoid!" Ce chuckled

"Then if you won't help me, I'll just have to do it myself, won't I?" Yu barked

"Yes, you do that" Ce ridiculed.

This was stupid. Ning tapped on the door, hearing Ce invite him in, opened the door. Ce was inspecting his prized Colt, while Yu rushed around him like a dog waiting be taken for a walk. Ce seemed to be blocking him out mostly. Ce loved his guns, he was an avid collector of Colts, having a wall lined with every model from the python to the double eagle.

"Ning! What a nice surprise? How goes it?" Ce said, pulling the cylinder aside and cocking the hammer, pointing the empty gun at Yu.

"Not too good, business is slow." Ning lied, pressing the money further into his pocket.

Ce looked up, smiling. "Ning, you are so full of crap!" He grunted, standing up and punching him in the shoulder playfully, "But that what I love about ya, now give me my cut."

Ning grumbled, pulling out the money and counting out half, slapping it begrudgingly into Ce's waiting hand. Ce counted it, keeping a few notes lodged between hiss middle and index finger, pocketed the rest and flicked his hand over Ning's head, tucking the loose note into Ning's Bandana.

"Go buy yourself a shirt!" Ce teased, sitting back down and pulling out some money, waving it in front of Yu.

Ning screwed up his nose, plucking the notes out of his bandanna and tucking them back into his cash wedge.

Yu snatched at the money but Ce pulled it away, tutting. Yu protested loudly

Ning turned to take his leave, his guts boiling. For once he wanted the profit.

* * *

"Haven't you got a job tomorrow?" Zhang He asked, pawing through the days paper to see if his.. 'work' was in there. It never was. The towns paper had learned not to write about the gangs. In fact, he wasn't sure if the paper wasn't owned by a gang.

Liao smiled, "what do you mean me, you're coming too."

Zhang He looked up, raising a brow. "What?" He gasped a little.

"Come now, Cao said I'm leading, and as leader I expect you to be there." Liao growled playfully.

"Why me?" Zhang he grumbled.  
"Zhao Yun will be there." Liao said.

Zhang He fell silent, his hands silently curling into fists as his nails crumpled the pages of the paper.

"I'll do it." he grumbled.

"That's what I thought." Liao sighed.

* * *

Ma Su was in the hospital and wasn't expected to make it, Zhuge Liang had gone all out this time, at least it let everyone know what his intentions were…

Wei Yan was standing on the fire escape in the dark, the glitter of the streetlights below. He took a drag, a little something to calm his nerves, and sighed, blowing grey smoke out into the cold night air.

He was thinking about Liu Bei again.

Bei was a good man, in fact the apartment where Yan lived was provided by Liu Bei. Bei had purchased an entire block to house his men. Liu Bei may be a gang boss, but he was kind to his people. Much too kind.

He slipped his shirt sleeve over his wrist and checked his watch. 1 AM. He sighed, stepping back, and butting out his joint on the wall and flicking it away in the dark, walking back into the block and closing the door behind him. He fumbled for his keys in his pocket, turning to walk up the stairs.

He lived above Zhuge Liang, and wasn't surprised when he saw little Jiang Wei perched on the steps, wearing nothing but a dressing gown tucked close into his body. He looked up with a start when Wei Yan appeared at the bottom of the stairs, he was crying. His robe had slipped down over his arms, showing, what, even from a distance Yan recognised as bruising.

Zhuge must have finally done it.

Yan sighed, yet again about to regret his actions. He waked over, slowly lowering himself down next Wei. Wei looked startled, shuffling away when Yan put his hand on the boy's shoulder, being gentle so as not to hurt him. Wei stopped moving, looking over at Yan with that same gaze

"It…. Gets… easier." Yan sighed.

Wei attempted a little forced smile, then lay aside slightly, resting his head on Yan's shoulder and closing his eyes.

Yan swallowed, blushing secretly beneath his mask. He was more than a little embarrassed, but the boy needed a shoulder to cry on, and who else was going to do it?

* * *

"Get the money!" Ma Chao grunted under a bandanna scarf pulled up over his nose, he resembled something from an old western movie, clutching a shotgun in both hands.

"This seems too easy!" Zhao Yun sighed, loading the boxes up into the back of the car. Unmarked plates, naturally.

One of Cao's men perched on the rooftop, watching the action. He squeezed the button on his radio slowly. "Hui here, they've taken the van, our inside was right!"

Cao Pi heard the transmission, immediately picking up his radio and responding. "Good work Hui! Can you hear me Ai?" He muttered.

"Loud and clear Pi, we're good to go?" the radio crackled in a deep, static mutated voice presumably belonging to Deng Ai.

"Report in as soon as their car rounds into TianShui avenue, got it?" Pi said.

"Gotcha, out!" Ai crackled.

Pi smiled, looking up at Zhang Liao and He, and the rest of his small following of vagabonds. "We all know the plan?" Pi asked, nodding at Zhang Liao.

"Let me take Zhao Yun!" Zhang He growled.

Cao Pi laughed, "Please Zhang He, he's no good to me dead!" Pi laughed.

Zhang He tilted his head a little, "You are going to… capture him? Why?" He asked.

Pi smirked that same insidious grin as his father. "He's Liu Bei's personal whore, I hear he's pretty, so I want to see just why Bei keeps him." Pi grinned darkly.

The remark came as a surprise to no one. It had long been known that Pi was bisexual, and his wife wasn't pleasing him at the moment.

"So we want him alive…" He sighed.

At that moment the radio crackled. "they've turned into the Avenue, all yours!" Ai spluttered.

Zhang Liao looked up, "You heard him! Everyone, into positions!" he shouted.

The Westerner's vehicle was headed for a lock-up on ChengDu street. Liao and Pi had sawn off the padlocks and snuck inside, having one man on the outside to re-secure new locks when they were in. Yun would never suspect a thing.

They waited silently. Sure enough the sound of a car skidding to a halt, doors slamming and soon the sound of keys in the padlock could be heard. Soon the door slid open and the car drove in. The two doors slammed, Yun and Chao making idle chatter, their other men having left them at the scene, each fleeing a different road to confuse the police.

They were alone.

Yun closed the door behind them, walking back to the car, saying something about a good haul.

And that was a queue if ever Liao had heard one. "NOW!" Liao shouted.

Zhang He, along with all the other leapt out of hiding, surrounding them and blocking any retreat the men of the West had. Zhang He's lips curled a sick grin as he laid eyes on the shocked and frightened gaze of Yun. This was delicious.

Chao swore loudly jumping towards the car, he had left his shotgun on the backseat. As he moved, Liao made one swift move and fired a shot straight into Chao's shoulder, sending him spinning to the floor in a blossom of scarlet. Liao instantly turned his barrel on Yun. "Comply and you won't be hurt." he grunted in a painfully serious tone.

Yun raised his hands slowly, his eyes darting from Chao, writhing on the floor, to the gun on the backseat. He edged slowly over but Zhang He ran forward, knocking Yun over and pinning him to the ground.

"Get something to bind him with before I snap his neck!" Zhang He spat, making no attempt to restrain himself as he ground Yun into the concrete floor. Liao Nodded to his men, half the company rushing to lead the money and the other half to Zhang He. Ma Chao swore, trying to pull himself to his feet, but Pi kicked him back to the floor. "Stay down dog and I'll let you keep your worthless life!" Pi growled.

The men finished loading the Money and He had bound Yun's wrists behind his back with mercilessly tight cable ties.

"Ok, lets get out of here!" Pi said.

"Wait a second." Liao said, walking over to the far side of the lockup in the dark, pulling a dust cover from something that had been moved recently.

He grinned wide.

"I'm keeping this!" Liao laughed.

* * *

Gan Ning sipped at his coffee, resting back on the badly re-padded old bench of the diner. It was a little odd that Lu Xun wasn't here. He always came to have lunch here. It was just about the only time he ever got to see him, he didn't come to the base so often anymore because of Zhou Yu.

"Here's your bagel darlin'." the waitress chirped up next to him.

"Thanks, hey did Lu Xun come in here today?" Ning asked.

"Who? The lil' feller who always sits with you? No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a few days." she said, slanting her hips so that her hands could be placed upon them efficiently.

"A few days? That's not like him… oh thanks, here's your tip." Ning said, giving her a couple of notes.

"Thanks hun'." she smiled, taking her leave.

Ning sat for a while, thinking. Maybe he should drop by and see Xun later, to be honest, he was worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Pi forced Zhao Yun onto his knees in the presence of his father. Cao Cao grinned, leaning over to inspect the captive more thoroughly.

"So, this is Liu Bei's whore is it?" He growled, grasping Yun under the chin and forcing his head to the side so he could see better. Cao smirked. "I can see why you wanted him Pi, he is pretty, and there's a good fire burning in him, I bet he's a very passionate lover!"

Yun swore, biting at Cao's hand and was instantly struck in the back of the head by Pi, "Be a good little dog and I'll let you keep your tongue!" Pi growled.

"Xiahou Yuan!" Cao Cao called, waiting for the smiling man to emerge from round the corner. His brother Dun, along with Zhang He and Liao were waiting outside also.

"Hey Cao!" Yuan grinned.

"Yuan, I need a favour." Cao said.

"My ink is always ready, fire away!" Yan laughed.

Cao snatched at Yun's chin again, cradling his jaw with one hand and holding it back, trailing the other fingers across his victim's exposed neck. "Blue phoenix, here." Cao said. Pi smiled a little at his fathers actions, he couldn't wait to play with his new toy for the first time.

"Oh, a slut mark? No problem, just bring him to the shop!" Yuan laughed.

Yuan owned the only tattoo parlour in the city, and he was good at his work, careful to make every piece a work of art. Cao admired him for this, he wasn't particularly smart, but he was an incredible artist. He designed all of Cao's logos himself.

Pi dragged Yun to his feet. "Make it pretty for me Yuan." Pi smiled.

"No problem, I'll do it now!" Yuan laughed.

The three left and Cao motioned in the two Zhangs who were hovering by the door.

Zhang He growled as Yun passed by, still using every amount of restraint in his body not to tear out Yun's eyes right there. But he held back, at least knowing that Yun would suffer in Cao Pi's hands was one comfort.

"Sit down boys!" Cao said and the two did. "Good work out there, I'm proud of you. You make this old man very happy!"

"Just doing my Job." Zhang He said.  
"You aren't THAT old sir!" Liao said.

Cao rose a brow, laughing, he reached under the table, splitting some bundles of notes and putting it on the table. "Here's your pay, enough for a good car, apartment, or one hell of a good night out!" Cao mused.

Zhang He took a look at his cut, counting it quickly in his head. It was more than Cao had ever paid him, seems that a truck job was worth more than a life. That, or Pi's happiness.

Cao smirked at Zhang He. "I saw you look at Pi's new pet, when my son gets bored of him, do you want to play with him?" Cao laughed.

Zhang He looked up, his brow locked in a flat and serious expression. "I Like women." Zhang He muttered. He snatched at the money, stuffing it into a backpack and storming out.

Cao looked over at Liao. "Something I said?"

Zhang Liao nodded. "Zhang He gets very sensitive about that."

"He gets upset about being straight?" Cao mused.

"He's a bit weird, just give him some time, he'll be fine." Liao said.

* * *

Liu Bei whimpered, banging his fist on the wall like a stropping child. "Why? Why would they do such a thing!" Bei whined, turning back to Zhuge with his ever in attendance pet Wei.

Wei Yan stood back, He felt sorry for Liu Bei but quite honestly was glad that Zhuge had suffered. What a sting to the man's pride that his infallible plan failed!

"Its regrettable sir, we lost a good man, who ever thought they would take Zhao Yun." Liang grumbled, averting his gaze from his lord.

"No, not Zhao Yun, my bike!" Bei Grumbled.

Wei Yan looked up, and Liang and Wei exchanged confused glances.

"Sir, should we not try to rescue Zhao Yun?" Liang questioned.

Bei's eyes widened, "Will my bike be there?" He asked.

Liang rolled his eyes. "Probably…" He muttered.

"Then we must retrieve it and get back my honour!" Bei shouted.

"And save Zhao Yun." Liang muttered.

"Whatever." Bei mumbled, "Come Zhuge, we must go formulate a plan!" Bei said, turning back and looking at Jiang Wei. "Leave the kid, War is no place for him." Bei continued.

Liang scrunched up his nose, turning to Wei Yan and grumbling lowly. "Wei Yan, job for you."

Yan sighed, walking over. "What…" He growled.

"Baby-sit Jiang Wei for a few hours, and if there is ONE scratch on him I will have your head!" Liang growled.

"I… understand." Yan grumbled.

Liang nodded, turning to Jiang Wei. "I'll be back soon Jiang Wei, if he tries to do anything, bite off his dick!" Liang growled, before rushing off to catch up with the fuming and, perhaps over caffeinated Liu Bei.

The two stood in silence a while. All the time Wei had been here, he had never left Zhuge's side. He was visibly a little anxious, rubbing his hands together.

Yan grinned. "…Nervous?" He grumbled.

Wei nodded.

Yan chuckled. "… come… I… show you… something." Yan growled, walking towards the shops. Wei stood for a while watching him, but when Yan turned back and smiled he followed.

* * *

Ning tapped on the door and waited a while. It was a quiet sub-urban Cul-de-sac where Lu Xun hung his hat. It was a nice house. Big, detached, a pool out back… Xun spend his fathers dirty cop money well.

Ning was starting to get impatient, tapping his foot and checking his watch. He knocked again. And there was no reply.

Ning laughed to himself, must be watching TV. He headed round the side of the house, peering through the net curtains. Nothing. He jumped the fence. He kept telling himself that Xun must be in, his car was parked right outside.

He got round to the Kitchen and peered in through the window, straining hard to see. Same old kitchen someone had been making a sandwich and left the bread out on the side. But as Ning looked he noticed something unusual. There were spots of red liquid tainting the pristine white tiled floor…

Ning slapped himself. IDIOT!

He ran to the back door, finding it locked, raised a leg and kicked into the lock until the wood splintered and the door fell off its hinges. "Lu Xun!" Ning shouted, running to follow the blood. What he saw shocked him for a second. Slumped over in the corner, blood dripping from his mouth, obviously quite dead, was Xun's dog. Ning knelt beside it for a second, checking the beast over. Someone had stabbed him, the bread knife still lodged in its ribcage, poor beast must have dragged himself this far before he died.

His thoughts suddenly expunged when he heard a crashing from upstairs, and the sound of a struggle. Ning got up and drew his gun, he always carried one on his person, never know.

He stood flat against the wall, his heart heavy. He had to be rational, shoot first think later would land Xun with a nice wall paper of his own brains. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes one last time, before rushing into the room. As he entered, Xun's body collided with the wall next to him. Xun's eyes squeezed tighter as he spat blood and leant over to cradle his flank.

"XUN!" Ning shouted, standing in front of Xun as his eyes set upon the assailant.

Zhou Yu grinned darkly, "Aww… why do you always have to ruin my fun?" He growled like a cat as he arched his back, spinning a bread knife and a paring knife in his hands, his eyes dark like ebony.

"Zhou Yu! I should have known!" Ning shouted, pressing Xun towards the door, keeping the gun trained on Yu.

Yu sniggered, his grin twisting into sinister laugh that ran shivers across Ning's skin, making his hairs stand on end. No, it wasn't Zhou Yu. There was nothing of Zhou Yu left in that drug-ravaged shell of a human. He was a demon.

"Where are you going Xun, aren't we having fun?" Yu twitched, sniggering like a hyena.

"Just shoot him!" Xun shouted.

Yu lunged forward and Ning's gun squeezed the trigger, blowing him through the window behind him and down into the garden.

"What the hell gun is that?" Xun gasped, wondering what was powerful enough to throw a man through a window.

"Colt SAA, what else?" Ning laughed, rushing to the smashed window and peering down. Yu had pulled himself to his feet and was running off into the distance, cradling his arm.

"Damn… hit his arm!" Ning growled, Yu was far too close to the houses to take a safe shot at him. Ning wouldn't endanger any locals.

Ning turned back to Xun, "He's gone now, you ok?" He asked.

"Hmm… let me think, Guy broke into my house, killed my dog and tried to follow up with a side order of Xun, DO YOU THINK I'M OK?" Xun laughed. He had still managed to retain some of his sense of humour.

"Idiot." Ning chuckled, patting Xun on the shoulder. "Let me take a look, didn't hurt ya did he?" Ning asked.

Xun pushed his hair back, some of which had adhered to his forehead with sweat. "No, he cut me a few times, but I don't think there's anything deep, I'll be fine. Thanks for the save." He said.

"No problem, come on, lets clean up those cuts." Ning said, supporting Xun up under the arm, as if the boy couldn't walk.

Xun sat on the side of the bathtub as Ning rummaged through the cupboards to find the first aid kit. He found it and wet a flannel ad some soap under the tap as Xun took off his shirt.

"Where is your wife?" Ning asked, rubbing the towel on Xun's wounds.

"After Zhou Yu started sneaking around I sent her to live out of town for a while. She is quite safe." Xun winced as the flannel grazed his side.

"I wish I hadn't missed." Ning growled.

"Sun Ce has a lot to answer for…" Xun grumbled.

"We'll get some answers as soon as you are cleaned up." Ning said.

* * *

Wei Yan and Jiang Wei had walked a few blocks, when Yan ushered Wei into a diner and sat down, summoning the waitress. "Shake… please" Yan grumbled, handing the waitress a note as Wei sat down on the other side of the table, staring at Yan confused.

Yan smiled. "Ever… had…. milkshake?" Yan asked.

Wei shook his head. "I.. I don't think so."

Yan smiled softly. "You… like, … I … promise!"

They sat in silence for a minute, Wei keeping his gaze fixed on Yan as Yan stared out of the window. The woman brought the shake and left them.

Yan pushed it towards Wei, "Try… it!" he said.

Wei stared at it for a second, and then at Yan. "Aren't you going to have any?" he questioned, tilting his head on it's side slightly like a confused puppy.

Yan laughed. "No… all for… you… It… treat."

Wei looked cautiously at it for a few moments before taking a sip. His instant reaction was to take another, letting Yan know he was enjoying.

"You were right, this is nice." Wei smiled.

"I knew… you'd …like." Yan grumbled happily,

They were quiet for another moment as Wei finished, involuntarily wiping his mouth with his finger. "How much was it? I'll pay you back." Wei said, pulling some notes out of his pocket.

Yan looked at him, "Liang… let you… have.. money?" he questioned.

Wei's eyes widened, falling silent.

Yan sighed deeply. "You… been… 'working' …again?" He asked.

Wei was silent.

"Don't… worry… I… won't tell." Yan sighed. "But… promise… you … stop."

"But... I need the money." Wei shivered.

"Why?… Zhuge… Give you… food… and … shelter." Yan pressed.

"But that's exactly it. I… I don't…" Wei stopped, looking into Yan's eyes. Yan was a friend if ever he had seen one. "I don't want to be Zhuge Liang's slave anymore! I want to get away from him!" Wei blurted out, terrified that he may have just sealed his fate if he was not talking to a friend.

But to Wei's surprise, Yan smiled. "I… understand… it ok…. I… Help.

"W.. what?" Wei gasped.

"I… want away… too…. We go… together." Yan smiled softly.

"Really?" Wei asked.

Yan Nodded. "… Promise…"


	5. Chapter 5

Liao closed the door behind him quietly, looking around. Zhang He had come home after he ran off, but Liao did not want to wake him if he was sleeping. Usually, when Zhang He was angry, he slept it off.

As Liao expected, He was on the sofa, cushion on his head, fast asleep. He smiled to himself, He was so predictable.

Liao crept into the kitchen and put the kettle on, rummaging in the cupboard for some mugs and teabags. Zhang He would want Tea when he woke up, it would put him in a better mood.

Zhang He awoke stiff, yawing and rolling over, nearly falling off the sofa. Cao had upset him, it was stupid, he was so sensitive. Everyone just assumed because of the way he acted that he was gay, no one ever stopped to think perhaps he was a normal guy just like everyone else. As a boy in school he had grown up with abuse from other children, even from some of the parents, all because he was a little bit different. And Cao Cao didn't see it either…

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Liao said, putting the tea on the table.

He smiled, "No, its ok… you made tea?"

"Of course." Liao said, handing He a mug and sitting down next to him.

He took a sip, smiling, "Was Cao alright after I left?" He asked.

"Sima Yi turned up, started shooting off his mouth, Cao Cao licked his arse." Liao mumbled.

"Oh No, that'll only encourage him…What did he say?" He sighed, knowing if Sima Yi got too big headed it would be bad news for all of them.

"Oh, Cao was comparing him to Nei Yi of old, you know, Cao's usual praise tactic." Liao said.

"Nei Yi… he was that gang boss right?" He asked, knowing that he knew the name from somewhere.

"He was the best, and got himself killed for it." Liao sighed, finishing his cup and setting it down on the table. "I just heard they are demolishing the houses on Mayi terrace to make way for a new block of flats."

He looked up, "Mayi, isn't that where you grew up?"

Liao nodded, "I want to go check out my old house, one last time." He said.

"When is the demolition?" He asked.

"A month." Liao said.

"When you want to, I'll come with you." He said.

"Thanks, that means a…" But as Liao's words formed on his tongue, the phone rang. "Hang on.." Liao said, rushing to grab the phone.

He watched Liao on the phone, saying nothing but the occasional 'yes, no why'. Liao put down the receiver, a confused expression on his face.

"Who was it?" He asked, sitting up properly.

"That was our Shu rat, he's coming over, says its urgent." Liao said.

"That is strange…." He said. "I guess we'll have to see your house some other time." He sighed.

"Its fine, we have a month." Liao sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok to walk?" Ning said getting out of his van and stretching his hand to help Xun out.

Lu Xun whipped his hand away, sneering playfully. "He might have bruised a rib but he did nothing to my legs!" Xun grunted, heaving himself out and slamming the door behind him.

The two walked up to the door, where the tacky neon sign proclaiming the name 'golden sun' illuminated in the window, flickering as if the bulb would blow any minute.

Ning pushed the door open and stormed in, the woman at the counter looking up. "I'm sorry gentlemen, the restaurant is closing." She said.

"You KNOW I'm not here for the sweet and sour!" Ning grunted, pushing past her as he went into the back. Xun following him.

"Sun Ce cannot see anyone right now!" She called after him.

"Oh, He'll see me!" Ning growled, ignoring her.

"I doubt that very much…." She whispered quietly.

They stormed up, Ning in front, as he came to the door he threw it open, starting to shout, but as he formed words he fell silent. Xun ran too his side, gasping at the sight.

The right wall, including the cased and framed guns of Ce's private collection, were caked in blood and flesh, chunks of grey and blueing skin adhered to the cream wallpaper. Below, slumped into an undignified heap, was Sun Ce's body, with most of the face missing, and perched in Sun Ce's chair, cleaning a revolver as his brother Quan.

"What the hell?" Ning growled, turning his angry gaze on Quan.

Quan grinned darkly. "Oh, Gan Ning, shame you had to see this. My dear brother has had a little accident."

Ning swore at Quan, "You killed your brother!"

Quan laughed evilly. "I think I was telling the story! My foolish brother was polishing his colt, but he'd loaded all six chambers, it went off in his hand, poor man." Quan growled like a wolf.

"Murderer!" Xun growled.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like the story I told." Quan smirked.

"Then it was a story!" Xun snapped, quite distressed.

Quan shrugged. "Believe what you will. The important thing is that I'm running the family business now."

Ning sneered, turning. "Come on Xun, we're getting out of here!" Ning grumbled, but as he turned he heard the familiar click of a hammer as Quan cocked it ready to fire, barrel aimed at the back of Ning's head. Ning froze, knowing that Quan would shoot him were he to take another step.

"What a shame we don't see eye to eye. No matter!" Quan growled, lowering his gun. "I won't shoot you now, but I'll give you a head start." he smirked, addressing Xun.

Xun grumbled, "What do you mean head start?" He snarled.

Quan laughed. "Our mutual friend Zhou Yu is looking for you. I was going to call him off but since you can't stay it seems we'll have to see what happens first, will I call him off in time or will he find you first?"

Ning swore, dragging Xun out of the room with him and bolting to the door, leaving Quan to laugh on his own.

Soon after the two left, Zhou Yu jumped in through the window, perching on the windowsill like a parrot. Quan laughed, pointing at the door. "The devil just left." Quan smirked.

"Slay the devil!" Yu twitched, bolting after them.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jiang Wei asked, looking up at Yan as they walked along the roads in the ever fading light.

"Somewhere…. Safe…" Wei Yan grumbled, smiling.

Wei nodded, looking down at the floor, finally finding the courage to ask. "Why…. Why do you wear a mask?" He asked, worried that he may have offended.

Yan, looked over, smiling a little. "Zhuge…. Liang." He growled.

Wei looked down again, "Wh.. What happened?" Wei asked.

Yan sighed. "Liang… give me…. bad gun…. backfired…. In hand." He grumbled. "It… scarred… me"

Wei twitched. "Ouch…. That must have hurt. Is that why you talk like that?"

Yan Smiled. "Yes… but Its… OK… was… long… time ago." He smiled. "Why you…" Yan bit his lip" Why… you …become ...whore?"

Wei looked up, "long story." he smiled.

"I… have… time." Yan grumbled.

Wei sighed. "My father died when I was young, and my mother fell ill. The little money father left behind wasn't stretching far enough and with mother unable to work things were bad. So, I tried to get a job, but no one would take me on. That's when I started. Soon Cao Cao found me and took me in, I got more money and mother was safe. But, when she died, Cao Cao wasn't willing to let me go."

"That's… sad..." Yan said, looking over at Wei. He reached his hand over, gently touching his neck where the blue phoenix rested. "This… from… Cao Cao?" Yan asked.

Wei nodded. "I tried to escape once, Cao had this… thing put on me as a reminder that I was his."

"Then… Zhuge… Liang?" Yan asked.

Wei nodded.

"I …promise… no one … own... you… ever… again." Yan smiled.

They rounded a corner and Wei jumped, looking over in the street. There was a bike chained to a railing, a bike he knew well.

"Is that Liu Bei's Harley?" Wei gasped.

Yan nodded. "It… OK… Bei …not here." Yan smiled, pushing open some doors as they headed upstairs.

Soon they reached a door and Wei Yan knocked on it, Jiang Wei sliding behind him nervously, not sure what to expect.

The door opened and there stood two men, one tall and thin, but built like a horse and another with thick facial hair.

"Wei Yan, nice to see you. What's the problem?" Zhang He asked.

Yan pulled Wei to his side. "This… the… problem… we …come in?" Yan asked.

"My… yes!" Zhang He said, stepping aside as Yan and Wei entered, closing the door behind them.

Jiang Wei panicked, looking around. "Oh God! These men work for Cao Cao!" He gasped.

Yan pulled him close. "Calm.. down… it… OK… they… friends."

"Shall I make some tea?" Zhang He asked, skittering into the kitchen to pour a fresh cup.

"Wei Yan, sit down, tell us what happened." Liao said, showing the two to the sofa. Yan sat down, pulling the shivering Wei down to sit next to him.

"Teas up!" Zhang He said, depositing warm mugs in front of the two newcomers.

"Thank …you." Yan grumbled, taking a sip.

"So Yan, what is this about?" Zhang He asked, sitting down.

Yan put his mug down, looking over at Jiang Wei and nodding. "This… Jiang Wei." He said, "Show… them…" He grumbled.

Wei nodded shakily, showing them the tattoo.

"He is one of ours?" Zhang He pondered.

"Was." Yan corrected him. "Cao… try kill… him… Liang… take him… but…he not… happy."

The two Zhangs exchanged confused glances. "Cao Cao tried to kill you?" Zhang He asked Wei.

Wei was silent, until Yan nudged him. "It… ok…" Yan reassured him.

Wei took a deep breath. "Yes. Cao wouldn't let me leave, then Zhuge Liang took me, acted kind, but he was the same as all the others."

"I see…" Zhang He said, turning to Wei Yan. "So, why did you bring him here?"

"I want…. him… be… free… so I… run.. away… from… Liu Bei." Yan said.

Zhang Liao smiled. "Its Ok Yan, we'll put you up here, and we won't tell Cao."

"Thank… you." Yan grumbled happily.

Jiang Wei was running through his mind, thinking how Wei Yan knew theses people, and then he suddenly thought, turning back to Yan. "You… You are a informant for Cao Cao?" He gasped.

Yan laughed. "I… want Zhuge…. to… fall…" Yan admitted. "Any… way… possible…"

"Are you going to drink your tea" Liao asked Jiang Wei. Wei looked up, taking the tea and drinking.

Zhang He smiled. "Nervous, isn't he?"

"He… just shy… he… be fine…. when… he… knows… you are… safe." Yan grumbled.

He laughed. "Well, there is something I can do for him." He said, standing up and walking towards the phone, dialling in a number.

"Hello… yes hello! I need a favour…. Yes… calling in my chip…. You know what I'm talking about! Are you free for an hour? Good. Good.. Ok, I'll be right over." Zhang He hung up, looking over at Wei Yan and Jiang Wei.

"Come on you two, I have something for you." Zhang He smiled.

Yan and Wei looked at each other but followed.

Zhang He parked outside the tattoo parlour, all signs off occupation glaring in the darkness. He got out, followed shortly by Wei Yan and Jiang Wei. He locked his car, before walking up to the door and knocking.

It opened slowly and Xiahou Yuan answered, "Heeey!" Yuan grinned.

"Yuan you ape!" Zhang He laughed, initiating a foolishly well rehearsed secret handshake.

Yan and Wei looked at each other confused.

Yuan ushered the three inside. "So, what can I do for you boys" Yuan smiled.

Zhang He Pushed Jiang Wei forward. Yuan inspected him, seeing the phoenix. "Ah, this was one of mine! I remember it well! You would not sit still!" Yuan laughed.

"Remove it." Zhang He said.

Yuan looked up. "Destroy that beautiful piece of art!" Yan sighed.

"You heard me!" Zhang He grumbled.

"Why do you need me? Couldn't you just cut or burn it off?" Yuan grumbled.

Zhang He laughed. "No, we want to do this WITHOUT hurting him!"

Yuan rolled his eyes. "Fine! Come through and sit down kid."

"This is strictly off the books!" Zhang He said.

"I know I know, Cao will NEVER know OK?" Yuan sighed, opening the door and turning on the light. Wei Yan brought Wei inside, sitting him down.

"Ok Kid, this will hurt a bit." Yuan said, starting to prepare his machine, filling the ink compartment of the tattoo machine with Glycolic acid.

"What happened to the lasers?" Zhang He asked.

"This is a new method, leaves less scars." Yuan said as he started working. "Won't look like its worked but hopefully in three days, a week at the most, it should scab over, you peel that scab off and the ink goes with it."

Wei was frightened, but Yan held his hand. "It… OK… I'm here."

Wei smiled softly, sitting back and closing his eyes.

It would all be over soon.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Sima Yi grinned, the corners of his mouth curling up, like a Cheshire cat. "But Cao Cao, what are you saying?" He mused, knowing full well his bosses intentions.

Cao laughed, "Oh Yi, you know EXACTLY what I mean." Cao mused, rising to his feet. "There are a lot of rival gangs in the area, and I need help crushing them all."

"And you want me too…" Yi said, trying to press Cao's words.

"I want you to be my second in command, My son doesn't seem to have interest in taking over since he got his new toy, I think, if anything should happen to me, you should take over." Cao said sternly.

Yi's dark eyes shone like marbles. "I would like to accept your proposal, partner." Yi laughed.

Cao Smiled. "That is good, together we can surely rule this city."

"Yes," Yi mused. "Together!" He said, as Cao took his leave leaving Yi alone in the room.

Yi smirked, beginning to laugh quietly, rising to a chilling cackle.

Yes Cao Cao, you need me to rule this city, but all I needed from you I have already obtained. It is just a matter of time…

* * *

"Will you stop picking that!" Ning growled, "You're turning my stomach!"

Xun stopped scratching at the wound on his arm and screwed up his nose, tilting his head up to look at Ning. "If I don't get all the dirt out it'll get infected!" Xun grumbled.

"Well you are gonna get more dirt in it if you keep picking it! you're making me feel sick!" Ning growled.

"Well maybe you wouldn't feel sick if you kept your eyes on the road and stopped watching!" Xun snapped.

Ning muttered to himself, slowing the car and dipping the headlights. His apartment was just up the street, he had to fetch a few things. He knew they wouldn't be able to sleep there, Quan knew where they lived and he was sure if he slept at home, he wouldn't wake up. He parked, turning in clumsily so the front wheel of the van bucked up onto the pavement.

"Nice parking!" Xun grunted sarcastically.

Ning turned with a playfully angry gaze, "I'd like to see you do better!"

"I'm only Two months past my test and I could park better than you with my eyes shut!" Xun laughed.

Xun had started taking driving lessons on his 17th birthday. He was already married to Sun Ce's daughter at 16, first in a long line of young marriages to spring up.

"Can we continue this conversation some other time please? I need to get some stuff." Ning said getting out of the van.

Xun scowled. "Hey, you aren't going anywhere without me!"

Ning's eyebrow rose, visible even in the low light of the streetlamps. "Why do you want to come? I'm only grabbing a few things." Ning questioned.

"What if Zhou Yu turns up? You need someone to protect you!" Xun teased.

Ning laughed. "I'm not scared! Its YOU he's after, remember!" Ning mused, slamming the door.

Xun jumped up, closing his own door and following. "Then I'll hold the doors open!" Xun said, following him.

Ning shrugged. "Whatever," he said, finding his key and opening the door, pushing it slowly and looking around in the dark stairwell.

"Afraid?" Xun taunted.

"Shut up!" Ning grumbled, turning on the light and walking up the stairs.

Ning apartment was on the second floor, it wasn't cheap to keep up but he couldn't stay now, as it was with Quan and Yu on their backs, he doubted that they would last the night, but he had to try.

Ning headed up to his door, placing his hand nervously on the handle as he unlocked it. He pushed it open and stepped cautiously inside, turning on the light and walking inside. To his relief, it was exactly how he had left it this morning.

He breathed a sigh of relief, laughing a little.

"I was worried for a moment there!" Ning admitted.

Xun rose a brow, "No kidding, you looked like you were going to cry!"

Ning scowled, walking to his small excuse for a kitchen. "You want something to eat?" He said, opening the fridge and emptying it's contents into a backpack.

Xun shook his head. "No, no its ok." He said, looking around. "What did we come here for? Couldn't we have gotten food from my place or a restaurant?" Xun pressed.

Ning sniggered. "Truth is we're not here for the food."

"Oh?" Xun turned to look at Ning, tilting his head slightly, "Then what are we here for?" He asked.

"We're here for Bruce!" Ning grinned.

Xun's mouth fell a gape. "Who is Bruce?" Xun questioned, ever more confused.

Ning laughed. "I'll show you" Ning said, walking into a little room that could have been his study.

Xun followed, he just had to see what Ning was talking about. In the study. Ning leant over the desk, making some strange noises and Xun wondered if it was a good idea to go further, until he saw what Ning was doing. He was holding a brown and white ferret, laughing as it nibbled at his fingers.

Xun was awestruck. "This is Bruce?" he grumbled.

"Yeah" Ning chuckled, "isn't he great?" The ferret ran up Ning's arm and deposited itself happily on his shoulder, staying obediently there.

"So, we came all the way across town to save your ferret?" Xun growled.

"He's not just any ferret!" Ning scoffed, "He's the greatest ferret in the world!"

Xun refused the urge he had to punch Gan Ning in the face and stormed back into the kitchen. It was nice that Ning loved his pet, but not when it risked putting them in danger. Xun fumed quietly, looking up at the window, but froze instantly as his gaze met Zhou Yu's twisted grin, glaring at him through the window.

"NING!" Xun uttered a fear strangled cry just as Yu smashed the window.

Ning rushed in as Xun rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a knife. Yu slinked in through the broken window, his dark eyes darting back and fourth between targets.

"Luuuuuuu Xuuuuuuuuun!" Yu hissed, sniggering, his tongue slicking over his lips like a hungry snake.

"Why won't you die?" Xun growled, throwing the toaster at Yu.

Yu gazed at Ning for a moment, but then ran towards Xun, in a low beast-like gait, snatching a chunk of broken glass from the floor as he leapt upon Xun.

Ning drew his gun quickly, steadying his aim, but the two were on top of each other, he didn't know if he could hit Yu without hurting Xun.

Xun growled involuntarily, feeling the sharp sting as the glass slid across his side, cutting deep. His eyes widened as he kicked and flailed, knocking away Yu's weapon and trying to free his own to drive it into his enemy, but Yu held him down tightly. Xun cursed his age. At least Yu didn't have a weapon now.

Ning panicked, letting down his gun, what could he do? He couldn't shoot because Xun might take the bullet.

Yu's grin spiralled, tilting his head towards Xun until he was close enough that the boy could smell his breath, Then whispered, "What does it feel like?" before planting his hot wet tongue on Xun's chin and dragging it up his jaw line.

Xun squealed, pulling both knees up to his chest and kicking hard into Yu's stomach, pushing him off.

Yu twitched, sniggering as he bolted out of the window and down the fire escape.

And again they were alone, as if nothing had happened.

Xun's breaths were heavy, pushing himself up off the side and standing.

Ning ran to him, "Xun, are you alright?" he asked, the ferret still sitting on his shoulder.

Xun nodded, panting. "I think I'm alright.." He spluttered, running his hand over his side. But he stopped, pulling his hand close to his face. It was wet with fresh blood.

Xun's gaze darted to his flank, where blood had already soaked his shirt and the top if his trousers.

"No… I take that back, I'm not alright." Xun said, as his knees weakened and he dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Are you alright to sleep on the sofa tonight?" Zhang He asked, laying a couple of cushions and a quilt on the floor for Wei Yan.

Jiang Wei nodded. "The sofa is fine, thanks." He said, sitting down on the edge and rubbing his neck.

Yan's brow rose. "It… hurt? He asked.

Wei shook his head, "No, it just itches." He sighed, resting back a little.

"Well, goodnight boys." Zhang He smiled, walking into his room and closing the door behind him. Is room adjoined Liao's by a door, just like hotel rooms.

Liao grumbled. "Why did you make him sleep on the floor, you could have given him your bed and bunked in with me." Liao sighed.

Zhang He grunted. "NO ONE but I may sleep in my bed! I take pride in my sleeping quarters!"

"Fine fine! Sorry I mentioned it!" Zhang Liao said, stepping back.

"So… what do you think?" Zhang He asked.

Liao rose a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"What do you think of those two, think they are cool?" Zhang He whispered, tilting his face towards the door.

"If I didn't trust them, I wouldn't have let them in here now, would I?" Liao smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh its nothing, its just been a long while since we had anyone round, especially not fugitives!" Zhang He laughed.

"Guess we are just antisocial eh?" Liao said, leaning back against the wall. "Tomorrow morning." He sighed.

Zhang He looked up. "What?"

"I want to go see my house." Liao sighed.

"That's ok, I'll come with you, just like I promised." Zhang he smiled

"But what about them? Surely we can't leave them in our apartment in their own?" Liao said.

"What's wrong Liao? Don't you trust them?" Zhang He mused.

"Its not that! Have you seen the way that kid looks at Wei Yan?" Liao said.

"What do you mean?" He pressed.

Liao laughed, "Oh, its probably nothing, don't worry about it. See you in the morning!" Liao said.

"Ok, goodnight," He sighed, tucking into bed.

* * *

Wei Yan turned over slowly, the floor was hard, pressing against his shoulder uncomfortably. Little boy Wei had been quite surprised when the older man had gone to bed with his mask on. But that was Yan, he didn't want anyone to see what Zhuge Liang had done to him. It was silly really, but he was sensitive about it.

As Yan lay thinking, he suddenly jumped as a warm hand coiled around his chest. He grunted, sitting up and turning on the light, only to see Wei kneeling next to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Wei smiled softly, eyes twinkling in the low light.

Yan breathed heavily, still a little shocked. "It OK… what… wrong?" Yan asked.

Wei tilted his head, smiling, "No, nothings wrong."

Yan was a little confused. "Why… you… wake me?" He asked.

Wei's eyes glittered. "I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me." Wei purred, leaning close.

"It… alright." Yan muttered, feeling a little bit uncomfortable of Wei's apparent lack of sense of personal space. "I… sleep… now." He grumbled, reaching up to turn off the light so he could sleep, but Wei caught his hand.

"No Yan, you don't understand." Wei said, slipping off his shirt. "I wanted to… 'thank' you…"

Yan's eyes widened, Jumping back. "Wei!… Stop!" Yan protested.

Wei glided forward, pressing a finger against Wei Yan's lips.

"Shh… Hush! Its alright, I want too…" Wei purred, crawling on to Yan.

"Stop…No!" Yan grunted, struggling.

"Please, let me…" Wei asked, his hands slithering under Yan's nightshirt.

" I… SAID… NO!" Yan shouted, throwing Wei off him and growling.

Wei hit the floor hard, scrambling around to look wide-eyed at Yan.

"What's wrong?" Wei whimpered. "Don't you like me?"

"Jiang Wei…" Yan sighed deeply, turning around. "Like… and love… not… same… thing."

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"If you didn't 'want' me, then, why did you save me." Wei asked.

"Because… I.. Like you." Yan grumbled.

"I see…" Wei sighed, looking away. "But… I love you." He shuddered.

"I… know." Yan grumbled. "I… know…"

"I'm… I'm sorry." Wei said, putting his shirt back on.

"It… my.. fault…I…lead you… astray." Yan said, rolling over. "Go… sleep… now."

"Ok…" Wei sighed, laying down on the sofa. "I love you."

Yan said nothing, just grumbled quietly as he turned off the light.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Ning put his foot down, speeding through a red light and cutting up a taxi. The ferret, Bruce still sitting obediently on his shoulder. He turned back to look at Xun, slumped over on the seat. The boy stirred, groaning.

"Hey buddy, you with me?" Ning asked worriedly, taking his eyes off the road.

Xun grumbled, spitting. His mouth was dry and he could taste vomit, he must have thrown up while he was unconscious. Good thing Ning was there. "I feel like crap." Xun growled.

Ning forced a smile "Its ok little buddy, we're nearly at the hospital."

Xun's eyes widened, bolting to a sit despite his wound. "Turn this van around!" Xun shouted.

"What?" Ning spluttered.

"I said turn around, we can't go to the hospital!" Xun shouted.

"Why not? You're going to die!" Ning grumbled.

"Oh stop being dramatic, I'm not going to die!" Xun laughed.

"We need to get you looked at!" Ning protested.

Xun rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ning, you're an idiot, why do you think Zhou Yu didn't kill me?"

"He tried to.." Ning said, but Xun cut him off.

"Exactly! If Zhou Yu had wanted to kill me back there, he would have, it's a trap!" Xun said.

At this, Ning slammed on the breaks, making the van skid to a halt in the dark. He turned to look at Xun. "A trap?"

"Are you blind or just stupid!" Xun grunted, wincing at his wound. "There was no way Yu could have killed us both back there, and that's what Quan wants! If Yu hurt me, he knew you'd take me to the hospital, where, surely, Sun Quan will be waiting with a couple of boys and a couple of guns and take us both out!"

Ning saw Xun's point, pulling over and turning off the engine. He turned to Xun, now having his full attention. "So… what do you want to do?" Ning asked in a worried tone.

"We're going to forget about this, take your food and ferret to wherever you had set up for us to hideout and spend the night there, just like you planned." Xun grumbled.

Ning checked his breath, looking down at the blood that Xun had left, soaked into the seat. He knew it was a bad wound. "But… what about you?" Ning sighed, his voice tainted with concern.

"Ning, what happened to your chutzpah?" Xun grunted, "Stop being such a woman, I'm fine."

"Xun, you obviously aren't fine, look what happened to my seats!" Ning teased.

"Ning, you're singing tenor now buddy, Don't worry OK?" Xun smiled.

Ning nodded. "Alright." He said starting up the van and doing a u turn in the middle of the road.

"So," Xun grumbled, "Where are we hiding out anyway?" Xun asked, wincing as he pulled himself up and put on his seatbelt.

"There are some old buildings on Mayi terrace that are being demolished in a month, the water and electricity have been cut off but its clean and safe, no one will think to look for us there." Ning said

* * *

Zhuge Liang pushed open the door of the apartment block with a sigh. It was nearly 2 in the morning, Liu Bei had kept him out all day. Instead of assaulting one of Cao's lackeys and getting the information of Yun's whereabouts, like Liang had suggested, Bei had just driven around the city all day looking for his bike. Which they never found.

It was probably being torn up for spare parts or halfway to America by now. He sighed again. Exhausted, pulling the door closed behind him. First things first, he needed to fetch his little pet. Wei Yan lived in the apartment above his so, finding him shouldn't be hard. Liang growled as he willed his fatigued feet to climb the stairs. The lift was on the top floor and he was too impatient to wait. He wanted to he wanted to get upstairs as quickly as possible so he could lay down and 'relax' with Jiang Wei.

After what seemed like an eternity, he walked up to Yan's door and was about to knock, when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He rose a brow, pushing it open. "Hello?" he said, stepping into the darkness. He turned on the light. The place was a mess, articles of clothing and papers spread all across the room. He was shocked walking inside. "Jiang Wei?" He said, looking around. Video player, Hi-Fi, all still there which meant Wei Yan hadn't been robbed. But then Liang stopped dead, suddenly realising. Wei Yan had run away, and taken Jiang Wei with him.

* * *

Zhang Liao stretched, yawning wide. The early morning sunlight prickling through the blinds on his windows. It had the potential to be a sunny day, even though it was still early. He slid off the edge of his bed, pulling on his dressing gown. He was going to get some breakfast and make tea, he wasn't sure what the other two would want, he was only used to making breakfast for himself and He. He opened the door to the living room. Wei Yan was still asleep on the floor, but the younger was awake, leaning out of the window with a cigarette in hand. Liao smiled, walking up to him.

"That's a bad habit, you should quit." Liao smiled, trying not to say the kid's name, because he couldn't remember it.

Wei looked up at him. "I don't smoke, just thought it would be a good time to start."

Liao smiled weakly. "Is, is there something you want to talk about?" Liao sighed, leaning over on the windowsill so he was at more of a comfortable height to talk to the much shorter boy.

Wei tilted his head a little, so his hair shifted over his face. "No, it ok." He said, really meaning 'not with you.'

Liao sighed. "Is this about last night?" He said looking over his shoulder to make sure Wei Yan was still asleep.

Jiang Wei froze. "Y… you heard that?" Wei asked.

Liao nodded. "Well, I was in the room next door! What happened kid?" Liao asked.

Wei bit his bottom lip. "I… I really thought we had something… special."

Liao took this opportunity to take the cigarette out of Wei's hand and throw it into the street below. "Look kid, a special relationship with someone doesn't always mean … well, you know, 'doing business' with them." Liao said.

"What do you mean?" Wei said, moving back and hopping up to sit on the windowsill.

"Look, how to explain this…" Liao grumbled. "In your work, how many men have you serviced?" Liao asked.

"Countless." Wei mumbled.

"Exactly! And was any of it special, did you feel something for any of those people?" Liao asked.

"Well… no… none of them. It was always just about the money." Wei replied.

"Then why do you think it would be different with Wei Yan?" Liao asked.

"Be…. Because… Wei Yan is different, he isn't like the other men." Wei sighed.

"Then why do you want to make him the same as the other men?" Liao asked.

Wei turned quickly. "I don't want to make him the same as them, I want to show him he's special to me!" Wei snapped defensively.

"Then SHOW him he's not the same, show him you don't need that kind of attention to be happy." Liao grumbled.

There was an awkward silence for a while as Wei shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Wei mumbled.

"I know. I know what its like when you feel for someone and it doesn't work out." Liao grumbled.

Wei looked up, tilting his head curiously, but Liao just smiled. "You look hungry, want some breakfast?" Liao asked.

Wei nodded, smiling. "Yeah, food sounds great."

Liao stood up, walking across the room, stepping cautiously over the still sleeping Wei Yan, the man slept like a brick.

Liao went into the kitchen, instinctively flipping on the kettle, wondering what the boy would like to eat. He opened the cupboard, where Zhang He kept his cereal. Zhang He insisted on keeping a ridiculous and expensive array of cereals.

"What do you want? Wheetabix, Cookie crisp, Lucky charms?" Liao asked.

Jiang Wei looked a little confused. "Why do you have cereal?" He asked.

Liao sighed. "Oh, Zhang He is still a big kid, he loves his lucky charms."

"Fair enough." Wei giggled. "What's cookie crisp?"

Liao picked up the box reading the side. "I think its just, tiny cookies you put milk on…" Liao mumbled.

"That doesn't sound very healthy!" Wei said.

"No, no I don't think it could by any stretch of the imagination be called healthy, and Zhang He wonders why he has to go to the dentist all the time." Liao chuckled.

"I go to the dentist because I drink too much Pepsi!" Zhang He mused, standing at the door.

"Morning He!" Liao smiled. "So, what was it you wanted kid?" Liao turned his attention back to Wei.

"Oh, cookies sounds great." Wei laughed.

He scrunched up his nose. "Liao! Are you in my cereal again?" He mumbled.

"Oh stop flapping, you know I don't like it! Far too sugary!" Liao grumbled, pouring a bowl of cookie crisp and putting it on the table for Wei.

"Well, if you'd have a real breakfast like me then maybe you wouldn't mind a little sugar." He sniggered.

"I'm not going to lose all my teeth by the time I'm fifty!" Liao growled. playfully.

"Live a little!" Zhang He sneered.

"…Morning.." Wei Yan grumbled.

All heads turned, Liao smiling and Wei's eyes lighting up.

"Morning Wei Yan!" Jiang Wei cooed.

Yan looked over at Wei's cereal , raising a brow slightly. "Those… rot… your teeth!" He sniggered.

Liao poured the tea, laughing "Come on Wei Yan, you look like a man who could go for a full English!" Liao giggled.

Zhang He rolled his eyes, "Yes, bacon and eggs, how manly!" He said sarcastically.

As Liao was about to reply, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Zhang He said, scuttling off to answer the phone.

Wei Yan sat down at the table opposite from Wei as Liao put on a pan of bacon, putting the tea on the table.

"What about you kid, up for bacon?" Liao asked Wei.

Wei laughed. "Definitely!" Wei said, pushing aside his empty bowl.

"Quite… an…appetite!" Yan smiled.

"He's a growing boy, he needs meat!" Liao said, flipping the bacon and cracking some eggs into the hot pan.

Zhang He rushed in, shocked expression on his face. "That was Cao Cao on the phone!"

"What did he say?" Liao asked, still trying to do three things at once.

"You aren't going to believe this, Sun Ce's been murdered!" Zhang He said with a tone that betrayed happiness.

This rose odd gazes from everyone in the room.

"What?" Liao mumbled, shocked.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either! Seems he was having a dispute with one of his lackeys about money, they guy shot him in the face!" Zhang He laughed.

"Who shot him?" Liao asked.

"Cao Cao says word on the street is that it was Gan Ning." He laughed.

"Gan Ning? I'd never peg him for one to nail his boss!" Zhang Liao mused.

"Nor would I but apparently so!" He laughed.

Liao jumped as he nearly burned the bacon, flipping the eggs onto the plates and handing them around as Zhang He grabbed lucky charms and a bowl. They all sat down at the table, Zhang he deciding to break the awkward silence that Wei and Yan had created.

"So, are we going to see your old house today?" Zhang He asked, casually demolishing his cereal, looking left out as everyone else was eating real food.

"Yeah, we'll hop down after breakfast if you don't mind." Liao sighed.

"What's… wrong?" Wei Yan asked.

Liao smiled. "No, nothings wrong, its just they are demolishing the house I grew up in in a month, just wanted to go see it for the last time."

"I… come… with?" Yan asked, wanting to get out of the apartment, after last night he didn't really want to be left alone with Jiang Wei.

Liao smiled. "I don't see why not, we'll all go!"

* * *

Lu Xun took a hurried breath, hearing that dreadful sloshing sound as the vomit hit the sides of the empty toilet bowl. He stood for a few minutes, hands on his knees, shoulders quivering as he breathed shallowly. He hadn't slept a wink all night, the wound on his side wouldn't stop bleeding and every time he tried to eat or drink his body rejected it. He was in trouble and he knew it.

"Xun… you sleep at all?" Ning said, concern tainting his voice as he hovered in the doorway, that damned ferret still sitting on his shoulder like a furry parrot.

Xun turned around, wiping his mouth. He didn't want Ning to know. He smiled weakly, "Stop flapping around like a mullet, I'm fine!" Xun grumbled, pushing of his knees to a shaky stand, his stomach rolling.

Ning looked his friend up and down and knew he was sick. Xun was barely able to stand, skin pale and peppered with sweat, his hands shaking. The kid was tougher then anyone would ever know, but this façade was helping no one and his condition was getting worse. It was probably something simple medicine would fix but Xun refused medical attention. He didn't want Ning to get hurt.

"Xun…" Ning grumbled.

Xun walked past him, pushing into the corridor.

It was a spacious three bed roomed terrace. They had chosen number 8 because it had blinds up in the window, no one could see them inside. Whoever lived here had left in a hurry, leaving photos and papers scattered all around the place.

Xun stood in the corridor, picking up a sheet of paper from atop an empty dresser. He read aloud, trying to distract Ning. "Dear mrs Nei, we are writing to inform you that your subscription to National geographic magazine has run out for this year, if you would like your subscription renewed please fill out the form on the back."

"Xun, stop trying to change the subject! Wait… did you just say Nei?" Ning said, walking over to Xun's side and looking at the paper.

"Yeah, you know the Neis?" Xun asked.

"Not personally, only know that Nei Yi was the most hardcore guy that ever lived! He tops you Lu Xun!" Ning laughed.

"So, you think it's the same Nei?" Xun asked.

Ning picked up some photos from the floor. It looked like someone had a box file full of papers that split when they took it out. "Look, that's him there." Ning said, pointing to a man in one of the photographs.

Xun took a look, glad the subject had taken Ning's mind off him for a second. "Yeah, it looks like a family portrait, there's the son, his wife…" Xun pointed out, trying to make a story from dead faces.

"And this must be the grandson! Wow, wonder where they got to?" Ning said, looking at another photo. There was a picture of a young boy on the back, only a few years old.

Xun noticed writing on the back of the picture and snatched it from Ning's hand, reading it. "Nei Liao, 2 years…" Xun said.

"Nei Liao?" Ning said, but as he did he heard a sound from downstairs.

Someone was coming in...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Liao pushed open the door, hearing the familiar creak he remembered from all those years ago. He was home.

"This is it?" Zhang He mused, walking in, followed by Wei Yan and Jiang Wei. He turned up his nose a little. "I suppose it was a nice house when it wasn't so dirty." He remarked.

"The years aren't kind." Liao said, stepping over the papers and photos on the floor, walking around.

The house was how he remembered it to every detail, from the dull magnolia coloured walls to the floor where the cheap terracotta coloured kitchen lino had become wet and curled at the edges, showing floorboards. Everything, even the smell, was home to him.

Wei Yan smiled. "Nice… place to…. grow… up!" He commented.

"It was, I loved this place." Liao sighed.

When there was a creaking sound upstairs, they all turned.

"What was that?" Wei asked, jumping to Yan's side, making Yan roll his eyes.

"Probably rats." Zhang He said, making himself the first to climb the stairs. As he got halfway up he shrieked, running back down the stairs. "Something just bit me!" He said, looking at the tiny teeth marks in his arm and looked up in time to see a small furry animal jump on him.

Zhang He dance around trying to get it off, as Wei Yan plucked it off, holding it up and looking at it. "This… no rat…. It… ferret! Yan grumbled.

And at this, Gan Ning appeared at the top of the stairs, gun in hand, "Drop the ferret!" He growled.

All eyes turned instantly to Ning. Zhang Liao jumped, drawing his gun and training it on Ning.

"Gan Ning! So this is where you have been hiding out! We thought you'd have skipped town by now!" Liao grunted.

Ning swore, he hadn't expected there to be so many of them, at first, he had thought it was Zhou Yu, sending Xun to hide in the back bedroom, now he was alone at the top of the stairs with four enemies below. "How did you know about that?" Ning growled.

"Well, I'd hide out too, had I killed my boss!" Zhang He growled.

Ning's eyes widened. "Wh… what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb! You did us a favour!" Zhang He smirked.

"That evil… he told them It was me?" Ning growled.

Zhang Liao lowered his gun slightly, "So, it wasn't you killed Sun Ce?" He asked.

"No, I'd never hurt Ce, he was a great boss!" Ning said, lowering his gun.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Ning piped up again, something not adding up in his head.

"Hang on, isn't he from the west?" Ning asked, pointing at Wei Yan, "What's he doing with you northerners?" he pressed.

"I think we need to sit down and have a proper talk." Zhang He suggested.

"Yeah, put the ferret down first!" Ning demanded.

All eyes turned to Yan, who, embarrassed, put the beast down on the ground, watching it scuttle up the stairs and up Ning's leg, settling on his shoulder.

Ning put his gun down. "We cool?" He asked.

Liao slipped the pistol back into his belt keeping his eyes on Ning the whole time. "OK, we cool, you going to come down now?" Liao asked.

Ning's expression changed, he had forgotten about Xun. "Wait, I need help!" He said.

Zhang He tilted his head. "You need help to get down the stairs?" he asked.

Ning grumbled. "No, its my friend, he got hurt and needs help!"

"Oh wait, I know this one! We go upstairs and five burly guys with buckshot are waiting to blow us to bits!" Zhang He grumbled.

Ning screwed up his nose, "No, seriously!" Ning grumbled.

"I believe him." Jiang Wei said.

"Jiang… Wei?" Wei Yan grumbled.

"There is sincerity in his voice, perhaps desperation. I think he's telling the truth." Wei muttered.

Zhang Liao laughed. "No one told me the kid was an expert on deciphering tones of voice!"

Jiang Wei screwed up his nose. "I'm a whore, I've heard enough lies to know one when I hear one!"

Ning felt awkward, understanding that perhaps he had missed something, but instantly shaking off the feeling as he looked down. "Look, if you don't want to come up I'll bring him here." Ning said, rising slowly and walking down the corridor above them.

The four were left at the bottom of the stairs to shrug.

Ning walked into the back room, knocking on the door before going in, just so Xun knew it was him.

Xun Looked up, smiling weakly. He was laying down in the floor, cradling his flank in one bloodstained hand.

"Ning, was it Zhou Yu?" Xun muttered dreamily.

Ning smiled, "No, its not, I think they are friends, we can go see them, alright?" Ning walked over to Xun, supporting the boy under the arm to help him stand. The ferret, having nowhere else to go, scrambled atop Ning's head like a bizarre hat.

Xun complained. "Stop it! I can walk fine!" Xun protested, rising shakily to his feet. He had lost a lot of blood and still wouldn't admit to himself he was hurt.

Zhang He laughed to himself, "You know, if he comes back now with half of his gang and rifles, I'm blaming you!" He sniggered, addressing Jiang Wei.

Wei screwed up his nose. "Here they come, o ye of little faith!"

As Wei said this, Ning appeared at the top of the stares, cradling the pale, bloodied boy on his shoulder.

Liao instantly forgot Zhang He's warning, running upstairs and taking the boy's other arm to help.

"Its alright kid, we've got you, its ok now." Liao said.

Xun turned his dark wavering gaze to Zhang Liao, smirking. "Ning, who is this girl?"

Ning, grumbled. "Xun! Have some sense, this very kind man is trying to help you."

Xun growled. "I keep telling you I don't need help, I'm fine!"

"Yes, you are fine, and Sun Ce hated guns!" Ning grumbled sarcastically, co-operating with Liao to help Xun downstairs.

Wei Yan grumbled. "Bad… wound… where… he… get it?"

"Zhou Yu." Ning grunted as the two took Xun to the table in the kitchen and sat him down on one of the old chairs.

"But, isn't Zhou Yu Sun Ce's brother?" Zhang He asked.

Ning sighed. "I think we'd best start from the beginning." Ning grumbled, grabbing a seat.

Zhang He and Zhang Liao also took chairs, Jiang Wei sat on the floor and Wei Yan stood.

Ning took a deep breath. "I'm Gan Ning, as you know, this is Lu Xun, son of Lu Yu the cop. Sun Ce kept him around for free police protection. But Ce's sworn brother Yu had a few too many balloons pop in his abdomen if you know what I mean, and tried to kill our buddy here. When we went to Ce to ask what the deal was, we found him splattered half way up the wall by his brother Quan. So, we bolted but Yu found us, stuck Xun, we can't go to the hospital coz Quan's probably got an ambush there, and now we're here. Questions?" Ning finished.

"Only one." Zhang he said. "What's the ferret's name?"

Gan Ning burst out laughing. "This is Bruce!"

"Hello Bruce!" He smiled.

"So, what's with you guys, why are you claws, whores and tall dark and scary?" Ning asked in his tactless manner.

"Long… story!" Wei Yan laughed.

"Well, I'm just a random man of no particular importance!" Zhang He said.

"Me too." Zhang Liao mused

"And… me..."Wei Yan laughed.

"Yeah, I think that sums up all of us." Jiang Wei smiled.

"Well, if you have no story, then what are you doing here?" Ning asked.

"This is the house I grew up in." Liao smirked. "This is my parents house."

"No… wait!" Xun grumbled, making everyone stare at him. "This is Nei Yi's house!" Xun mumbled.

"Nei Yi?" Zhang He looked confused.

Xun grumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out one of the photos and handing it to Liao, the family portrait.

"These…" Liao mumbled.

"We found the photo on the floor upstairs." Ning said.

"That's my father." Liao said, pointing to the boy in the photo.

"You sure?" Jiang Wei jumped up.

Zhang Liao nodded.

Xun produced the second photo, and handed it to Liao. "Read the back." He muttered.

Zhang Liao took the photo, eyes wide. "That's me…" He mumbled, turning the photo over and reading the back.

"What does it say?" Zhang He asked. He was dyslexic.

"Nei… Liao…" Zhang Liao said.

Zhang He sat up. "Hold the phone, you aren't a Zhang?"

Zhang Liao fell silent. "I'm a Nei?"

"Nei… Yi… badass!" Wei Yan smirked.

Xun let out a soft groan as his head floated down to the table, eyes closing slowly. Ning had forgotten about him in the moment.

Ning swore, getting up and shaking him. "Lu Xun, no sleeping now!" He said, voice tainted with panic.

Xun grumbled. "I'm tired."

"I know, I know but you can't sleep now!" Ning pleaded, holding Xun upright.

"He's in trouble…" Jiang Wei mumbled.

"How... long… since… he… eat?" Wei Yan grumbled.

"He was vomiting all night." Ning said, pinching Xun's cheek. "Stay awake kiddo!"

"Not… good." Yan grumbled.

"Lay him down, get his legs elevated." Jiang Wei said.

"Check the wound for any glass fragments or dirt." Zhang He said.

"He… needs… sugar!" Wei Yan grumbled.

"We need to block the wound to stop the bleeding." Zhang Liao said.

Ning couldn't concentrate with everyone talking at once. "ONE AT A TIME!" He shouted, looking at Jiang Wei. "You first."

"If he goes into shock we'll be in a whole heap of trouble, we have to lay him flat and lift his legs above his heart." Wei said.

"Sounds good." Ning said, lifting Xun out of his seat and laying him on the floor, tearing the damp cushions from the old seats and piling them up under Xun's legs, still making sure he was awake. "Next!" Ning called.

"If there is any glass left in the wound it will continue to cut him inside, we have to get it out before it works its was onto his organs." Zhang He said.

"Also good." Ning said pulling open Xun's shirt to reveal the wound. "Anyone not squeamish? Ning asked.

Wei Yan growled, wiping his hands on his shirt as he shifted round, placing his hand on Xun's flank and slipping his fingers into the wound, feeling around. Xun cried, but he was barely conscious now. Zhang He had to look away, retching slightly.

Yan grunted. "Wei… look in… kitchen… find… sugar." Yan growled, nose crinkling as blood started to cover his fingers.

Wei nodded, throwing open the cupboards in the kitchen. To his surprise there were some tins left, Zhang Liao's parents must have left in a hurry when they moved out of here. He shuffled through the cans, knocking most of them on the floor. "Will brown do?" Wei called, finding half a bag of brown sugar in the back of one of the cupboards.

Yan grunted in affirmation, brow furrowed beneath his mask as his fingers hit something sharp embedded in layers of wet tissue. "Something… here!" Yan grumbled.

"Can you get it out?" Ning asked, looking up. He couldn't believe he had not thought to check the wound before.

Yan nodded, looking back up at Wei. "Wei… put… sugar… on his… mouth...he need… energy" Yan grumbled.

"Make sure you get it on his tongue!" Zhang he said.

"Not too much, don't want to choke him." Ning grumbled.

Wei nodded, licking his finger and dipping it in the sugar, ensuring plenty had adhered, he pressed his finger into Xun's mouth, making sure it reached his tongue and didn't go down his throat.

Ning looked confused, "That was… unique!" He mumbled, slightly disgusted.

"He's a prostitute!" Zhang He sighed, answering Ning's next question before he asked it.

Yan grunted as he pulled out the shard of glass, it was the tip broken off, about an inch long by a half inch wide. "That's… it!" Yan growled, throwing the glass away and pressing on the wound from the side to stop the fresh bleeding he had started by removing the glass.

"Good work!" Ning praised, looking over at Xun.

"Plug the wound with cloth." Liao said, tearing hunks of Xun's shirt and scrunching them into balls, using the rest as a bandage to wrap around and keep tight.

"I think that's all we can do." Zhang He sighed, sitting back on his haunches.

"How do we know he's OK?" Ning asked.

"We… don't…" Wei Yan grumbled.

"We'll have to see when he wakes up, won't we." Jiang Wei sighed, licking his finger.

"If he wakes up." Zhang Liao sighed.

There was silence for a while.

"So, what now?" Ning asked, turning to Zhang Liao.

All eyes turned to Liao.

"Why are you asking me" Liao gasped.

"You are the Nei, you were born to be a leader." Zhang He said.

"Leader?" Zhang Liao grumbled.

There were nods of affirmation from the other four.

"Before things get out of hand, lets wait until Xun wakes up…" Liao sighed.

They were looking for a leader, and Liao was certain they were looking at the wrong person.


	9. Chapter 9

Yun laid still and silent on the bed, wrists bleeding from struggling against the handcuffs Pi had used to bind him to the bed post. Cao Pi had finished his work, leaving Yun's body covered in bruises and cuts. Cao Pi was powerful, vicious, ruthless, possessive… a dangerous and vile man who cared nothing and took whatever he wanted. Yun's entire body ached, felling as though he was burning all over.

So why couldn't Yun stop smiling?

* * *

Zhang He walked through the aisles of the convenience store, filling his basket with antiseptic disinfectant, bandages, painkillers, some food and drink for the rest of the guys. He didn't really want to back to his apartment for food. Anyway, Jiang Wei had given him 200 for supplies. No one needed to ask where he got the money from. As He grabbed a box of cookie crisp and some milk for Jiang Wei, he nearly walked straight into Xu Huang.

Huang's eyes lit up. "He! Buddy how long has it been?" He mused.

"Oh you old crocodile!" Zhang He laughed, pushing his basket behind him.

"Yo, Cao's been trying to call you all morning, where you been at?" Huang asked.

"I've been around… look, can you tell Cao I'm going on hiatus for a little while." He sighed.

"Why, what's up buddy?" Hunag smiled.

"Nothing, I just need a little break that's all. Want me to call you sometime?" He asked.

"Sounds great." Huang smiled.

* * *

Quan stood at the door of the hospital. He had been there all night and still no sign of Xun on Ning. He was starting to think Yu hadn't completed his objective. Soon enough Yu appeared in a suit, walking up to Quan.

Yu sniggered, eyes wondering around. "I washed the sin from my hands like you told me, did you slay the devil?"

"He didn't show up, are you sure you hurt him badly enough." Quan grumbled, ushering them aside so passers by wouldn't hear their conversations.

Yu sniggered. "I stuck him good, only Ning was with him, without help there is no way that even the devil could live through it."

Quan's brow furrowed, pressing the bridge of his nose with his thumb.

"So now we're looking for Ning alone and one dead kid?" Quan grumbled.

* * *

"So basically, all four of you ended up here because of that little fruit cup?" Ning said, looking over at Jiang Wei as he spoke.

Wei scrunched up his nose, still sitting beside Xun's head as he had been all morning. "I'm not a fruit cup!" Wei growled.

"No, it wasn't Wei that made me come to my house today." Liao sighed.

"Well, any thought as to why fate brought us all together today? Ning sighed, sitting back on the hard cushion less chair and putting his boots up on the table.

"Well, do you have any connection to Cao Cao? I mean, me and He work under him, Wei Yan is his informant and Jiang Wei was his whore." Liao said.

"No, never met the guy, can't see how we're connected in any way." Ning grumbled.

"Are we supposed to Save Cao from Sima Yi?" Liao asked himself.

Wei scoffed. "Cao can die horribly for all I care!"

"No," Wei Yan grumbled. "We… here… because …bosses …suck."

"Yeah, Sima Yi is machinating against Cao, Quan's already put lead in his brother's face and Zhuge Liang… well…seems no one likes him." Zhang Liao sighed.

Zhang He opened the door, making everyone turn for a second.

"I got the stuff." Zhang He said, putting the bags down on the table.

Ning dived into the bag, finding the cat food and tin opener he had asked for.

"Bruce! Get your butt in here!" he called, opening the can.

The ferret skittered in from the other room, clambering up Ning's leg and jumping at the can.

"Did you get my cookies?" Wei asked.

"They're not good for you, you know, you any like them coz they are full of Monosodium Glutamate and additives!" Zhang Liao grumbled.

"If what I ate mattered to me I wouldn't be in this situation, would I?" Wei mused, jumping up to snatch the box and tear it open, eating the cereal dry.

Ning's lip quivered. "This kid really freaks me out…"

At this, Xun started to stir.

Wei sat down next to him, leaning over him as the others crowded round.

"Xun buddy, you alright?" Ning grumbled.

Xun moaned quietly, opening his eyes. "Ning… why do I taste something sweet?"

"So, you like the taste of my fingers huh?" Wei teased.

"Ning, who are these people?" Xun grumbled, trying to sit up.

"These are our friends, Zhang Liao, Zhang He, Wei Yan and… creepy boy." Ning grumbled.

Wei scowled at him, turning his attention back to the cookies.

Xun sat up, wincing a little from his side. "What happened?

"We had a little scare buddy, but these guys all helped me make you better, how do you feel?" Ning asked.

Xun grumbled, looking up an Ning. "I feel like someone's been feeling around in my gut."

Wei Yan laughed. "That… my… fault!"

Xun looked confused. "What happened after I went to sleep?" he growled.

"Went to sleep? You do realise you very nearly died!" Ning grumbled.

"Really?" Xun mumbled, looking at the four strange men crowding around him.

"Yes, really, we found this in your side!" Zhang He said, picking up the discarded piece of glass in a tissue and handing it to Xun.

Xun's eyes widened, taking the glass and staring at it. "That was inside me? No wonder I felt sick!"

Ning sniggered, looking over at Wei. "I bet you've said that more than a few times!"

Wei screwed up his nose, demolishing more cookies. Xun looked up at him and Wei handed Xun the box. "Want some?" Wei asked.

Xun nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving." Xun said taking some. "Any one got milk?" Xun grumbled.

"I got bowls!" Zhang He mused, rummaging around in the bags.

"You are ready to eat already?" Ning grumbled. "So soon after your injury?"

"I told you, I'm fine!" Xun growled playfully, pouring a bowl of cereal.

"You are a tough guy, aren't you?" Wei mused, eyes full of intrigue.

Yan twitched, seeing how Wei looked at Xun.

Xun shifted uncomfortably. "Friendly isn't he?" Xun moved away.

Ning sniggered, "Yeah, REAL friendly."

"Wei… he …married." Yan grumbled.

Wei smirked. "Aww, what a shame…" Wei purred.

Xun narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I get it, well I'm not interested!" Xun snarled.

Wei laughed, standing up and walking over to Yan, resting against his side as though leaning against a wall.

"I think we need to figure out what to do from here." Xun sighed. "I can't go home, with Zhou Yu after me."

"I don't think it matters where we go, whatever happens they are going to find us." Ning sighed.

"We… can't… go home… either." Yan grunted.

All faces once again turned to Zhang Liao.

Liao sighed. "Look, I can't help you!" he grumbled.

"Well, something brought us all to this house today." Ning spat.

"Well, we all had a hand in saving Xun's life." Zhang He said.

"I wasn't going to die!" Xun protested.

"Yes you were!" Ning shouted.

"Calm… down!" Wei Yan shouted.

"You calm down mask boy!" Xun snapped.

"Don't call Yan that!" Jiang Wei snarled.

"Ok kid cool it!" Ning stated.

"I have a name use it!" Wei growled.

"ENOUGH!" Liao boomed, making all fall silent. All faces turned to look at him. "I understand that this is a difficult situation, but we all need to remain calm. Nothing will come from arguing." Liao sighed.

There was a silence for a long while.

"Such command! I'd expect no less from a Nei." Zhang He smiled, breaking the silence.

"Not this Nei thing again…" Liao sighed.

"Zhang… He… right." Yan grunted.

"Yeah, Grumbles is right." Ning said.

"What do you mean?" Liao asked.

"I think what they mean is, if we are all to live through this, we need to band together." Xun said.

Everyone nodded.

"Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, they are all against us, its only a matter of time before Sima Yi rises to take over Cao, the he'll be against us too." Jiang Wei said.

"Us.." Liao sighed.

"Yes… Us" Yan Grumbled.

"Together, we are a force." Gan Ning mused.

"And Liao, you are the one to lead us." Zhang He smiled.

"You can't expect me to know how to lead, just because of my birth name!" Liao stuttered.

"Its not just that!" Zhang He said. "You could lead when you were a Zhang."

"You have the ability, you just need the ambition!" Jiang Wei said.

"I don't think I can." Liao mumbled.

"Oh come off it Liao! The white dragon on your back is a testament to your ability! You led Lu Bu's gang to take the whole city before Cao came along, I know you have it in you!" Zhang He laughed.

"You… white… dragon?" Yan spluttered.

"No way!" Ning grumbled.

Jiang Wei and Lu Xun exchanged confused glances. They were too young to remember when Lu Bu's men ruled the city.

Back before the city had fallen into gang rule, a mayor and council controlled the city, just like any other, but when one member, Dong Zhou questioned their intentions, everything changed. He was just another man it seemed, just a normal man on the council, but he had some very powerful friends.

With every trick in the book, with every slander and accusation, he rose to the position at the mayor's side.

And then it happened. The mayor suffered from an unfortunate 'accident', leaving Dong Zhuo and his adopted son Lu Bu to run. The place fell into corruption, gangs rising to try and get the council back and get Dong Zhuo off the mayoral throne. But to no avail.

But soon enough corruption rose from corruption, as evil led to more. Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo both fell for the same woman and Lu Bu, being a sore loser, gunned down his 'father' to claim her. Lu Bu, finding himself now in control of a city baying for his blood, turned to his most trusted childhood friend, 'white dragon' as he later became known, and together they formed the Red Hare gang, the most powerful since the days of Nei's occupation.

The Gangs that had risen in the North, West and East had banded together to take down Lu Bu, and when he was dead and his monopoly crumbled, the three gangs fell into turmoil. They had lost the reason the rose in the first place, so became twisted and corrupt.

Zhang Liao sighed, taking off his shirt and turning to show them the dragon on his back.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Ning laughed.

"Incredible" Yan grunted.

"I wanted the hare to stay buried," Liao grumbled.

"But we aren't raising the hare, we are raising the dragon." Zhang He smiled.

There was a silence.

"Do you… do you really think we can do it?" Liao asked.

"With The dragon at our head, we can't fail!" Ning laughed.

"Only six of us?" Liao asked.

"Seven!" Ning protested, holding up Bruce the ferret.

"Six… still… a… team." Yan grumbled.

"If we all work together I'm sure we can do anything. " Zhang He said.

"One call to my dad and every cop in the city is on our side." Lu Xun smirked.

"I'm sure a lot of young men and women in Cao's brothels would rather join us and fight than live in their current servitude." Jiang Wei said.

"See Liao, we don't have a gang, we have an army!" Zhang He smiled. "What do you say? Time to bring justice back to the city?"

Liao paused. "We need a front."

"I can get money…" Jiang Wei said.

Yan Grunted, "No!… I…. promised… I… save you…"

Ning cleared his throat, holding up a credit card.

"What's this?" Liao mumbled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lu Xun sniggered.

"Sun Ce's card, well… he's not going to need it is he?" Ning grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Keep your hands where I can see them whore!" Lu Xun growled as he limped into the small kitchen, Jiang Wei knelt down in the alcove digging for food amongst the old tins and bags the Nei family had left behind when they had moved out in such a hurry.

"Hot as you are gold eyes, I'm more interested in finding my cookies." The boy murmured back, picking up another unlabeled tin and shaking it close to is ear.

"You do realise you won't find cookies in a tin, don't you?" Xun cockily remarked, picking up the kettle and giving it a shake, it frustrated him so that there was no hot water to make tea, and all Zhang He bought was fizzy cola and milkshake powder. Odd man. He sighed and rested back on the kitchen unit, his short nails scraping near inaudibly along the cheap plastic laminate on the front intending to resemble wood panels, the pain in his side still unmerciful, but He had him so doped up on over-the-counter pain medication it was more of an annoyance now than a threat.

"Ok, you caught me!" Jiang purred, sly look on his face. "I just wanted to nose through the food, what's wrong with that huh? I'm hungry?" He grabbed at another unmarked can and shook it near his ear. "More tinned peaches…? how old were these people?"

"Do you mind!! These people are MY family!" Liao faux barked, smiling at Jiang over his shoulder as he sat at the small table with He. Ning and Yan were crashed out on the old Sofa, Yan stroking Bruce and Ning keeping a watchful eye over his furry friend.

"For such a big guy you sure are gentle!" Ning smiled, watching Bruce scuttle around Yan's shoulders and nip at him playfully with his needle sharp little teeth.

"I….like… animals.." Yan purred, hand wrestling with the beast as it got over excited and initiated it's war dance on the dismembered cushions.

"OOooh, so THAT'S why you hang out with Hooky-Mc. Hooker!" Ning smirked, turning to eye Jiang Wei down playfully. "He's the biggest Animal I know!"

"You give me 50 and I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Wei purred suggestively, which made Ning jump.

"Do you have to do that grizzled whore act in the house? SOME OF US like women!" Xun grumbled, finally giving in to the frustration and leaving the kitchen, to perhaps find greener pasture in the barely partitioned living room, he hobbled over to the worn sofa and lowered himself slowly onto it, as much scared of falling through it than the avoidance of pain, he pushed in next to Ning, who leaned over to give him a friendly hug.

"You alright there buddy?" He said as softly and sincerely as though he was saying it to a lover, which always made Xun smirk.

"Ning, did you get castrated while I was in the kitchen? Grow some balls and act like a man!" He sniggered, surprising a yelp as Bruce leapt on him, eager to explore the big shiny eyed new play thing that had just lowered itself into his territory.

"Bruce is excitable today…. Did you give him sugar again?"

"Nah, Yan's just been fondling him, looks like old grumbles has magic hands!" Ning cackled.

"I wish I could get in on that action… that's one lucky ferret.." Jiang grumbled under his breath mostly inaudibly behind the clattering of cans as he continued to dig.

"You know Liao.." Xun decided to break up the awkwardness before it started. "There are a lot of interesting papers strewn around upstairs, a good few photos too, it may be worth taking a look, might find something of use up there."

Liao smiled to Xun's suggestion, raising himself slightly from the small table, bending slightly over, his back clicking softly. He relaxed into a more comfortable position, before standing.

"That's a great idea Xun, I'll go have a paw through while you guys mill over what to do here"

"Its not like we haven't got the funds" Ning yawned, leaning slightly into Xun, more as a comfort than anything else. They had been best friends for a long time, and that was how it was staying. "We have all of Ce's money, I know Quan can't access it without this card, and I happen to know Ce's PIN.." the Fence purred, flicking the card in his hands.

"But its not the money, it's the front.,… we need somewhere to act as our base, preferably somewhere not in our ex boss' territories" Zhang He yawned, planting his feet on the table and leaning back on his chair as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth, the legs of the chair creaking against the old laminate floor.

"Are you insane? The only neutral territory in the whole city is Hefei street, and it borders on the lands of every boss in the area!" Ning said with such a sudden passion that Xun had to move away fro fear the man would start talking with his hands and accidentally hit his wounded side.

"We can't stay here long, these houses get demolished in a few weeks" Liao sighed, turning to look up at the peeling wallpaper. All is memories of childhood were going to be torn down for new flats. It wasn't an easy thing to come to terms with.

"What's so special about Hefei street that no gang has had the _balls_ to take it yet?" Jiang called from the kitchen, his seductive emphasis on the word 'balls' made everyone uncomfortable.

"It….. Nei…. Territory" Yan grumbled, moving aside on the damp cushions to give Xun more room to sit down, so his well meaning but over protective friend didn't crush him.

"Yeah, it was the street where the Nei HQ was, wasn't it?" Ning uncouthly picked his teeth and wiped it on the sofa, making Xun back into Yan a little.

Liao sighed. "Well… whatever it was, you'll have it think it over, I'm going to go collect up these papers and see if there's anything of interest.." He started to walk out, when Yan rose to his feet, stretching a little, his mask shining in the sunlight streaking through the blinds.

"I….Help.." He announced, and receiving no complaint from Liao, followed him to help him collect papers, leaving He Ning Wei and Xun to chat, and the ferret to get in the way.

* * *

Cao Pi stood straight at his father's desk, waiting for the man to finish his paperwork before they spoke. He held a flat whip, like a riding crop in his right hand, poised ready, should the westerner attached to the dog leash in his left hand give him any trouble, but there seemed to be no danger of that, the once proud Zhao Yun a beaten mess, clinging tenaciously to Pi's heel with pure admiration and lust in those green eyes.

"Stop looking at me you disgusting whore" Cao Pi demanded in a flat tone, giving the man splayed at his side a smack with the crop, instantly driving those fixated eyes to the floor in obedience.

"Yes master…" Yun croaked quietly, the betrayed tinge of elation in his voice nearly made Pi smirk arrogantly, though not quite.

"I underestimated you son.." Cao Cao mused with an amused chuckled from behind the papers he was aligning, fingers tracing the edges softly, as he lowered them, his level and dark gaze meeting his son's. "I thought it would take you at least a week to tame the boy enough to taste your heels.."

"Do not put this down to me father" Pi spat with an almost angry tone, hand, still clutching the leash whipping down to grab his captive by the chin, forcing him to look up at his father. "It was easy…. All I had to do is show him how a real man works…. He's only ever known the touch of that Pussy Liu Bei after all…" With each pause he moved his hand, tracing with a malevolent elegance up Yun's jaw line, until he reached his hair, and held his head up with a sharp tug of a fistful of the brown strands. "All he needed to learn obedience is a little…." He tugged the hair hard enough to tear. "Dominance" He purred the word with a cold commanding sneer that sent shiver's down Yun's spine.

"I'm glad you are enjoying him." Cao said, not making eye contact with his son, stapling some sheets. "When do you envision you will grow bored of him?" He asked, glancing up.

"I don't…" Pi purred, leaning over to bite his captive's shoulder.

* * *

"Jesus fruit cup, how long does it take you to look at a few tins of food?" Gan Ning called, playing with Bruce, who kept hopping from His to Xun's shoulders, trying to scamper down to lick the blood off Xun's bandages, but every time he got close Ning pulled him back and deposited him back on his shoulder, much to Bruce's obvious distaste.

"I'm trying to figure out what's in each of the unlabeled ones…" Wei grunted to being called fruit cap once again, piling up another tin that contained tinned fruit.

"Why?" Lu Xun asked, batting the Ferret away, who was, once again going for the bandages. "Its not as if we're going to eat them!"

"Its just something to do" The ex-prostitute admitted, yawning loudly as he settled down onto his bottom, splaying his legs a little to stretch. "I'm pretty bored"

"Well" Zhang He shook his newspaper a little, pretending he was actually reading it, and not just looking at the pictures and trying to make up a story from them. "You're going to be very bored for a whole lot longer if we don't come up with something, we need to get out of here and get on our feet… as soon as our respective nemesis' find out where we are, we won't last long unless we have cover…. Cover is strength, why do you think there are so many rats in the city"

"Yeah? Well there's a Rat in our kitchen right now" Ning teased, pointing childishly at Jiang Wei, who grunted unhappily, but all of them looked up as Yan and Liao walked in, each carrying a heavy dusty box full of papers. They had managed to collect up everything they'd found. The dumped the boxes on the table next to He, a heavy plume of dust bellowing from the bottom as he did so, making the long haired man jump up and cough, half glaring as he covered his mouth.

"Woah… this was all strewn in the house?" He asked, eyes watering slightly from the dust. Liao nodded, stepping back and wiping his brow, that had become sodden with a light mist of sweat, the airborne dust particles landing there and on his facial hair, making him look like an antique.

"It was a lot of work, but we got it all… That box has all the bills, subscription letters, bank balances… everything that doesn't concern me yet" Liao said, tapping the box, another small plume of dust erupting from his fingers.

"And the other one is the good stuff right?" Ning said, pushing from the seat quickly to move over and have a look, getting up so quickly that he made the bad cushions of the sofa back, and flung Xun a little, who glared angrily.

"You ass.." Xun grunted.

"Newspaper clippings, photographs and books, and a couple of handwritten letters from and to Nei Yi himself.." Liao smiled, pulling a big framed photo out of the box, the glass shattered many years ago, the faded newspaper cut out in the frame had a young Nei Yi smiling, at the opening of his Casino on Hefei street.

"That…..It!" Yan tapped the broken glass. "That…. building I…. tell you… about"

"Yeah, that was the old Nei Front, the Nei Casino" Ning smiled, leaning over for a better look, teetering a little on the balls of his feet.Liao smiled.

"I remember it…. Its been closed ever since Yi died…. " Liao sighed softly, stroking aside the broken glass, the beautiful old photo moth eaten and ripped. "Its still there… just how it was all those years ago…" He sighed."No one would dare break in, it was Nei Yi's haunt! Even after he did it remained as some grim museum" He said, himself getting a good look, the logo on top sticking in his head. He used to walk past that old casino, and he would never forget the coiled 'N' logo.

The moment of silent contemplation was destroyed when Jiang Wei screeched from the kitchen, making every head in the room turn, even little Bruce's."What is it Wei?" Xun asked, only showing minimal concern for the attention seeking hooker.Wei's breath was rapid, but he looked more embarrassed than anything.

"Sorry, I shook this can close to my ear and there's something solid inside, I didn't expect it.." He blushed, pushing himself up to bring the can over.

"That's a can safe" He smirked, pointing. "They have a plastic capped bottom so you can keep valuables in them, if anyone breaks in they're not expected to look in a can after all"

"Go on whore, open it, now you have our attention" Ning smirked, watching as the boy moved to the table and sighed.

"Here goes.."

With only slight difficulty Wei popped open the can,. And a small ring of keys hit the table, the logo instantly caught everyone's eyes as they stared, and there were a lot of double takes.

"That… Casino… logo… on key!" Yan proclaimed, pointing.

Everyone for a moment exchanged glances.

Liao broke the silence with a chuckle.

"You think…. Just maybe….."


End file.
